Universo Marvel 615: XMen
by Valeria Kementari
Summary: Los estudiantes de la escuela fundada por Charles Xavier y Erik Magnus Lensherr! Storm, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, Jean Grey, Colossus, Angel y muchos mas!
1. Empiezan las clases

**X-Men  
Episodio 1: Empiezan las clases**

El frio era casi insoportable. Mientras el poderoso viento golpeaba contra su cara una y otra vez, la joven Katherine Pryde comprendia porque se conocia a Chicago como la Ciudad del Viento. Era casi la medianoche, y la joven Katherine, Kitty como la conocian sus amigos, se tapaba con la larga gabardina que habia robado, arrepintiendose una y otra vez de su decision de escapar de su casa. Vio un telefono publico a la distancia, y su corazon se alegro por un instante. Camino hacia el, comprobando que la desierta calle siguiera asi y cuando se coloco frente al telefono miro a ambos lados antes de actuar.  
-Ok Kitty... concentrate... no es dificil, ya lo has hecho antes... concentrate...- dijo cerrando los ojos. Tras unos segundos de permanecer inmovil, Kitty extendio su mano hacia el deposito de monedas del telefono, y la mano atraveso el duro metal como si este no existiese. Un segundo despues, la mano salio del telefono, cargando cuantas monedas podia. Kitty sonrio, colocando las monedas en su bolsillo y repitio la operacion hasta dejar vacio el compartimiento de monedas. -Lo siento Ma Bell... pero tengo hambre...- dijo, guardando las monedas.  
Se alejo del telefono, sus bolsillos haciendo un gran ruido mientras caminaba, cuando vio a dos hombres acercarse desde la esquina. Kitty observo a los hombres, quienes portaban una botella de cerveza a medio beber. Un poco asustada, doblo en un callejon, procurando no ser vista por los hombres. Camino con prisa entre la oscuridad del frio callejon, pero se detuvo al ver que -Maldicion... no hay salida...- murmuro. -Al menos cuando vuelva a la calle ya habran pasado esos dos...- penso para si misma y volteo, sintiendose la joven mas estupida del mundo al ver a los dos hombres alli de pie, observando el fragil cuerpo de una niña de trece años.  
-Me pregunto Ted... porque las chiquillas salen a la noche a caminar por callejones?- dijo uno de los hombres casualmente.  
-Porque deben estar buscando un papi que las entretenga... no es asi pequeña?- dijo el otro  
Kitty no supo como responder, su miedo crecio considerablemente.  
-Que suerte tiene esta entonces, que encontro dos...- dijo el que hablo primero, acercandose -Ven con nosotros pequeña... te divertiras un buen rato...-  
-O mejor dicho, nosotros nos divertiremos...- agrego Ted sonriente, mientras rompia la botella de cerveza contra la pared y se acercaba.  
Y entonces sucedio. El mundo mismo parecio oscurecerse. Las escaleras de incendio parecieron cobrar vida, y envolvieron sus escalones alrededor de los malandras, mientras estos gritaban. El panico se apodero de la joven al ver como el metal se doblaba alrededor de los hombres, apretando sus cuerpos y haciendolos gritar. Ted no resistio y se desmayo, pero el otro hombre se mantuvo consciente lo suficiente como para oir la voz mas ominosa jamas oida.  
-Al parecer... el unico que se divertira sere yo...- dijo la voz.  
Kitty busco la fuente de la misma, detras de los hombres, detras de ella, pero no la encontro. Levanto la vista cuando una sombra paso por sobre su cabeza y alli estaba el. Un hombre, vestido con un traje purpura y rojo, con una gran capa que flotaba a su alrededor y un casco que brillaba a la luz de la luna. Katherine no supo que estaba viendo, un superheroe, un supervillano, un demonio. Simplemente tomo la estrella de David que colgaba de su cuello y la beso, asustada y comenzo a rezar. El hombre flotante se acerco a su presa, al malandra envuelto en metal y dijo -La proxima vez... humano... no sere tan misericordioso...- dijo con furia en sus ojos, y el malandra se desmayo.  
-Estas bien, Katherin--? El hombre volteo en el aire, sus ojos buscando a la pequeña, pero esta ya no estaba alli. Lo unico que pudo ver fue la gabardina de la chica, apoyada contra la pared que bloqueaba la salida del callejon.  
-Siempre lo mismo con vos...- dijo una pequeña voz femenina, flotando a su lado. -Te encanta jugar el papel del mutante superpoderoso y te olvidas de la impresion que puedes causar...- agrego la voz.  
Magneto volteo para ver a una diminuta mujer, volando a escasos centimetros de su cabeza, apuntando con un dedo acusador mientras sus pequeñas alas se movian sin cesar detras de ella.  
-Jan... ahora no hay tiempo, hay que buscar a la joven Pryde antes de que alguien logre hacer lo que estos dos intentaban... o algo peor le pase...- dijo Magneto, con calma.  
-Bueno, pero esta vez me dejas hacer contacto a mi primero...- dijo la pequeña mujer, volando por sobre la pared, tratando de seguir la pista de la joven.  
Magneto floto por unos segundos, abrio su mano derecha y las escaleras de incendio volvieron a la normalidad, soltando, sin delicadeza a los dos malandras, y se dispuso a seguir a su diminuta aliada.

-En nombre de la Dama Luminosa, que demonios estan haciendo?- la voz de Ororo Xavier resono por el pasillo, sus largos cabellos blancos moviendose lentamente detras de ella.  
Los dos jovenes agachados en el suelo, escuchando detras de la puerta de la oficina del director reaccionaron al unisono -Shhhh! se daran cuenta que estamos aqui!- dijeron los jovenes.  
-Son todos los chiquitos asi de tontos o solamente ustedes...- dijo Wanda Lensherr de pie junto a Ororo. -... o acaso no saben quien esta ahi dentro?-  
-Por eso vinimos... queriamos escuchar lo que vino a decir...- replico Robert Drake, el alumno de primer año.  
-Se van a la cama... ya!- dijo Ororo, estirando su brazo hacia el pasillo.  
Robert Drake miro a su compañero, Samuel Guthrie, y los jovenes se levantaron, sabiendo que no era muy buena idea el desobedecer a la joven. Ni bien los dos jovenes se fueron, Ororo y Wanda se miraron entre si  
-Eramos asi nosotras de chiquitas?- pregunto Ororo  
-Hablas como si tuvieramos 90 años, O... vamos, tu padre nos espera...- dijo Wanda, abriendo la puerta de la Direccion. Las dos jovenes ingresaron y, segundos despues, Robert Drake y Samuel Guthrie volvieron a su puesto, espiando lo que sucedia dentro.  
-Padre! es tan bueno volver a verte...- dijo Ororo, abrazando a su padre, el Dr Charles Xavier.  
-Ororo... si que has crecido en estos meses...- dijo Xavier, abrazando con fuerza a su hija adoptiva adolescente. -Lamento que nos tengamos que ver asi, con tan poco tiempo o aviso. Pero sabes que mi trabajo en Washington es de suma importancia.-  
-Lo se padre, lo se...- contesto Ororo  
-Y, mientras tengo un momento... como se llevan con la chica nueva? Con Jean?- pregunto curioso, caminando hacia el sillon mas cercano, e indicando a las jovenes que se sentaran en el sofa  
Ororo y Wanda se miraron al unisono -Er... bueno es...- intento decir Ororo  
-Es una chica rara...- aseguro Wanda -... esta un poco... bueno... loca...-  
Charles las miro por unos instantes y luego comenzo a reir.

Kitty no podia creer lo que acababa de ver. Un hombre volando que obligaba al metal hacer lo que queria. Era ilogico, imposible. Tan imposible como que ella pudiera atravesar las paredes y los objetos solidos. Se acurruco debajo de la escalera, entre los sucios basurales, rezando para que no la viera, que no la lastimara. Y entonces sucedio. Escucho pasos, tacones sin lugar a dudas, una mujer. Kitty levanto la vista y vio como una mujer de baja estatura caminaba por el callejo, buscando hacia los lados. La joven hizo un intento por no hablar, pero un susurro escapo sus labios, y la mujer se detuvo. Segundos despues, Kitty pudo ver como la mujer se agachaba frente a ella, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.  
-Aqui estabas! Dios niña, te vas a congelar ahi, ademas esta todo sucio... ven...- dijo extendiendo su mano -...no te hare daño Kitty...-  
Los ojos de Kitty parecieron iluminarse. -Sa... sabes mi nombre?- pregunto, tomando con timidez la mano de la mujer.  
-Por supuesto... soy Janet, pero puedes decirme Jan...- agrego con una sonrisa mientras ayudo a Kitty a salir de su pobre escondite.  
-Mis padres te enviaron?- dijo con esperanza  
-ehm no... no exactamente...- dijo Jan, levantando su mano hacia el extremo opuesto del callejon, a espaldas de Kitty -Vengo con el...-  
Kitty volteo, y vio alli, de pie en la entrada del callejon, al hombre de la capa y casco, y se asusto. Por instinto se abrazo a Jan con fuerza, pero el hombre se quito el casco y avanzo unos pasos, y Kitty pudo ver la cara a la luz de los debiles faroles y vio que en la cara una sonrisa y el hombre hablo con un tono mucho mas dulce que el anterior.  
-Katherine... lamento que mi entrada anterior te asustase... mi nombre es Erik Magnus Lensherr... y quiero ofrecerte santuario.- dijo, extendiendo su brazo. -Es hora que dejes de correr... y que vengas a casa.-  
Despacio, Kitty fue soltando a Janet, como hipnotizada por los azules ojos del hombre, y, muy despacio se acerco.

-Pietro no cambia mas eh...- rio Xavier ante las anecdotas de su hija adoptiva y Wanda, a quien consideraba una sobrina.  
-Si... es un idiota...- dijo Wanda entre risas.  
De repente se escucharon unos gritos de terror y unos pasos aligerados, como si alguien saliera corriendo de repente. Xavier levanto su mano para detener a las chicas, quienes habian intentado ponerse de pie, cuando la puerta se abrio. Una alta mujer, de palidas complexiones y largos cabellos negros atados en un rodete ingreso.  
-Los alumnos de esta escuela necesitan disciplina...- dijo la mujer ingresando.  
-Tessa, que les hiciste?- pregunto Ororo mirando a la mujer con reproche en su voz.  
-Solo les pregunte que hacian alli... - dijo Tessa con una sonrisa. -Al parecer los niños salen corriendo con tan solo verme. Me pregunto porque me tienen tanto miedo...-  
Wanda tosio de repente y parecio que dijo algo como -Perra Frigida- entre tosidos, pero no pudo ser confirmado, ya que, segundos despues de la entrada de la secretaria personal del Dr Xavier, dos mujeres mas ingresaron. La primera era Amelia Xavier, esposa del Dr y profesora del establecimiento. La segunda era Emma Frost, la vice-rectora, a quien todos los estudiantes temian, aun por sobre Tessa.  
-Charles, no sabia que los alumnos podian estar despiertos a estas horas...- dijo Frost, con claro desden en su voz.  
-No se preocupe señorita Profesora...- dijo Ororo poniendose de pie y mirando a los ojos de Frost, desafiandola. -...ya nos ibamos.- Wanda la imito, y tambien su padre. -Espero que vuelvas pronto padre...- dijo Ororo, besando la mejilla de Xavier  
-Si...- agrego Wanda -... sino yo tengo que escucharla quejarse que no vienes nunca...- beso la otra mejilla del Dr Xavier y se retiro.  
Al pasar al lado de Amelia, Ororo evito la mirada, y abrio la puerta una vez mas, para encontrarse con Sam y Bobby alli de nuevo. Un trueno sono en la distancia y los jovenes corrieron, mientras Ororo gritaba detras de ellos.  
-Los niños nunca aprenden...- rio Xavier. Tessa se coloco detras de el, mientras Frost se sento en el sillon del director, detras del escritorio, indicando a Xavier que se siente frente a ella. Xavier beso a su mujer, y se sento, con Amelia a su lado, mientras Tessa permanecia de pie detras.  
-Bueno Xavier, creo que ya te informaron que el Director no esta disponible. Asi que sera mejor que me pases tu informe antes que mas de nuestros queridos estudiantes decidan romper la regla de no dar vueltas por la escuela de noche.- dijo Emma, su bata de seda blanca abriendose lentamente para revelar un ajustado body del mismo material.  
-Preferiria realmente esperar a Erik, y, mientras tanto, que me cuentes como han reaccionado los alumnos a este nuevo metodo que hemos diseñado. Despues de todo, no tengo que regresar a Washington hasta mañana, y, gracias a nuestro colega, Forge, puedo hacer el viaje en minutos...- dijo Xavier cruzando sus dedos, mirando fijo a los ojos de Emma.

La puerta principal de la mansion se abrio de par en par, y Erik Magnus Lensherr ingreso en su hogar. Detras de el, Janet Van Dyne Pym ingreso, sus manos en los hombros de la joven Katherine Pryde, quien miraba a la lujosa mansion con asombro en sus pequeños ojos.  
-Y... quieren que viva aqui?- pregunto la joven.  
-Aqui vivimos... aqui aprendemos...- dijo Erik, removiendo su casco una vez mas, abrio su boca para hablar, pero un trueno lo silencio. Al unisono, el trio levanto la mirada, para ver como un par de niños, no muy mayores que Kitty corrian desesperadamente por el pasillo al que conducia la escalera principal.  
-Mas rapido o nos frie!- grito Samuel Guthrie, el rubio y escualido chico corriendo delante.  
-Te crees que no me estoy apurando?- replico Bobby Drake, corriendo detras.  
El duo paso por el pasillo, y, ante la atonita mirada de Kitty, una joven adolescente aparecio detras del duo, volando casualmente, sus largos cabellos blancos refulgiendo detras. De repente la joven se detuvo, y descendio. Sus pies desnudos tocaron la parte superior de la escalera, mientras su camison se ajustaba y sus ojos blancos se volvian celestes. -Profesor Magneto! Ha vuelto!- dijo con una sonrisa.  
Erik sonrio tambien -Ororo, veo que Guthrie y el joven Drake han roto el toque de queda una vez mas... visitando el ala de las chicas?- pregunto  
-No señor...- dijo Ororo, bajando las escaleras y mirando a la pequeña -... en realidad vino mi padre, y estos dos estaban intentando escuchar detras de la puerta...- sonrio a la joven, que se ocultaba detras de Erik  
-Bueno, los jovenes como Guthrie y Drake nunca aprenden... dejame presentarte a Katherine Pryde, una nueva alumna... podrias llevarla a uno de los dormitorios? Olvide que Charles vendria hoy...- dijo  
-Por supuesto señor...- dijo Ororo, mirando de lleno a la joven  
-Katherine, esta es Ororo Xavier, la mejor alumna de nuestra institucion.- dijo Erik, para escuchar un fuerte soplido desde arriba de las escaleras. Levanto la mirada y sonrio, para ver a -Y ella es Wanda, mi hija, tambien es una alumna aqui... ellas te guiaran a tu nueva habitacion...- agrego  
Kitty miro a Jan, quien le sonrio y asintio con la cabeza -Ve... no quieres que un vejestorio como yo te muestre la escuela no?-  
Kitty sonrio y tomo la mano de Ororo, quien la guio hacia las escaleras, mientras hablaba animosamente.  
-Bueno, yo mejor me voy a dormir ... mañana sera un dia importante para mi equipito...- dijo Janet.  
-Buenas noches...- dijo Erik friamente, partiendo a toda velocidad hacia su oficina. El viaje no fue largo. Abrio la puerta de par en par, para ver alli a Xavier, su secretaria, su esposa y a Frost en su lugar.  
-y como te he dicho Charles... Jean no se esta adaptando. Intente que se uniera a mi equipo, pero fue futil, ahora la pasamos al grupo de Erik, quien... hablando del diablo...- dijo Frost poniendose de pie.  
Erik Magnus Lensherr ingreso en su oficina, y Xavier se puso de pie. Se miraron por un instante y luego se abrazaron sonrientes  
-Maldito sea Washington por retenerte tanto tiempo Charles... ya ni recuerdo la ultima vez que nos vimos...- dijo Erik  
-La edad no llega sola viejo amigo...- rio Charles, a lo que Erik respondio con otra risa.  
-Bueno los dejo para que hablen de lo que tienen que hablar... mañana es dia de entrenamiento y necesito descansar...- dijo Emma Frost, retirandose, sin esperar respuesta.  
Erik tomo asiento en su sillon, y Xavier volvio a su silla, y el director de la escuela Xavier para jovenes dotados hablo una vez mas. -Y dime Charles... esta todo saliendo de acuerdo al plan?-  
-Por supuesto Erik... por quien me tomas, por un novato?- respondio Xavier con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Emma Frost camino por los pasillos con certeza, extendiendo sus poderes psiquicos para comprobar que los alumnos no estuviesen dando vueltas. Su mente busco a Drake y Guthrie, y vi que estaban en su dormitorio, pero que seguian despiertos. Frunciendo el ceño, concentro su telepatia y los obligo a dormir. Luego busco a la adorada hija de Xavier, y vio como ella y Wanda estaban ofreciendo a la nueva chica una cama en su habitacion. Emma supo que no la molestarian. Al final llego ante su cuarto, y se detuvo para extraer la llave de su bolsillo. Abrio la puerta y miro a los costados por las dudas. Ingreso y cerro con velocidad la puerta, dandose vuelta.  
-Menos mal... pense que se habia olvidado de mi...- dijo una voz desde la cama.  
Emma volteo para ver a un joven de largos rubios cabellos acostado boca arriba. Miro las alas gigantescas que surgian de debajo de el y vio los brazos levantados, atados a la cama por dos pesadas esposas de metal y sonrio, removiendose la bata. -Olvidarme? Jamas joven Worthington... como voy a olvidarme cuando tengo que darle su mas importante leccion?- dijo acercandose lentamente  
Warren Worthington III sonrio al ver a su profesora acercandose a la cama como una gata en celo.

Kitty Pryde no podia creer su suerte. Una semana. Durante una semana estuvo viviendo en las calles tras la discusion con sus padres, tras oir de los labios de su propia madre que era un monstruo, un demonio. Kitty sintio su corazon romperse y corrio lejos, para no volver nunca. Ahora, en la calida cama, todos esos problemas se evaporaron de su mente, como si fueran un sueño lejano y distante. El Profesor Lensherr y Jan, quien se rehusaba a que la llamen "profesora", le explicaron que no era un monstruo, sino una mutante, una de los pocos dotados con increibles poderes, y que estaria mejor entre los de su clase que en las calles. Acurrucandose entre las sabanas, Kitty se alegro de haber aceptado. La emocion era tan grande que no pudo dormir. Se mantuvo con los ojos abiertos, mirando la ventana, observando como la noche se iba y como el alba comenzaba a surgir, hasta que escucho la ventana del otro lado abrirse de par en par, y un frio viento ingreso por la misma. Kitty volteo, para ver a Ororo, de pie frente a la ventana, bañando su cuerpo en la luz del sol, y, de repente, salto por la ventana. Kitty reprimio un grito, recordando que la joven podia volar, y entonces escucho la voz de Wanda, desde su cama.  
-No te preocupes, todas las mañanas sale a volar a esta hora, cuando sale el sol... esta loca...- dijo con los ojos cerrados.  
Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, hasta que las ventanas se cerraron de golpe. Kitty levanto la vista y vio como Wanda retraia su mano hacia dentro de las sabanas -Tambien siempre se le olvida cerrar la ventana...- agrego.  
-Ese es tu poder?- pregunto Kitty -Cerrar ventanas sin moverse?- su tono era timido, pero de genuino interes  
Wanda hizo un esfuerzo por no reir, ante la ingenuidad de la joven -Ojala fuera tan simple... no, la que hace esas cosas es la loca de Jean... ella es telekinetica... yo... lo mio es mas complicado...- dijo. Se sento en la cama, sus ojos apuntando a la joven, quien la imito -Quiero que pienses en algo imposible... algo que sea muy improbable que suceda. Pero no me lo digas... solo piensalo...- dijo Wanda, cerrando sus ojos y estirando los dedos de sus manos.  
Kitty miro extrañada a Wanda y comenzo a pensar. Sus ojos se postraron en un florero y, de repente, las flores que estaban en el comenzaron a crecer, rompiendo el florero mientras lo hacian. Kitty se sorprendio, mirando las manos de Wanda, que brillaban de color rojizo. -Dios mio!- grito sorprendida  
Wanda abrio los ojos, y vio la gigantesca flor sobre el escritorio. -Oh... bueno ves? cuales eran las probabilidades de que eso ocurra? Casi nulas... mi poder es ese, hacer que cosas improbables ocurran. Alteracion de las probabilidades lo llaman los profesores...-  
-Yo lo llamaria magia... es como... no se... parece algo salido de Harry Potter...- dijo Kitty sorprendida.  
Wanda rio. -Por eso me llaman la Bruja Escarlata...-  
-Porque Escarlata?- pregunto Kitty  
-Porque realmente me gusta el rojo...- dijo Wanda sonrojandose. Y fue alli cuando Kitty se dio cuenta que su lado de la habitacion estaba completamente teñido de color rojo. Desde el cubrecamas hasta las cortinas. Y la ventana se abrio y Ororo ingreso una vez mas, sonriente  
-No hay nada como un vuelo matutino...- dijo la joven sonriente.  
-Con este frio? Lo he dicho una y otra vez... estas loca.- dijo Wanda, recostandose una vez mas.  
-Ya que estamos despiertas, porque no aprovechamos para desayunar? Ya sabes como se pone la cafeteria durante el desayuno en esta casa...- dijo tomando un jean del armario y comenzando a vestirse.  
Despues de rezongar por unos minutos, Wanda se levanto, y Kitty las imito. El trio de mutantes desayunaron juntas, y, mientras lo hacian, Kitty pudo ver a varios de los demas estudiantes. Conocio a Henry McCoy, un chico de enormes pies y manos que hablaba raro y mucho. A Lorna Dane, una timida joven de cabellos verdes, le presentaron a Bobby Drake y a Samuel Guthrie propiamente, los chicos que corrian la noche anterior, y Sam le dijo que estarian en el mismo equipo, aunque Kitty no entendio lo que quizo decir. Luego conocio a Pietro, el hermano gemelo de Wanda, quien le parecio lo completamente opuesto de su hermana. Pietro era frio y un poco arrogante. Actitud que vio reflejada en Jean Paul, un joven alto de cabellos negros y orejas de elfo, que decia al menos una palabra en frances por cada oracion. Ambos mutantes se les unieron en la mesa, y saludaron a Kitty, presentandose. Pero Kitty dejo de prestar atencion cuando vio entrar a un alto y musculoso joven a la cafeteria. Sintio su corazoncito dar un salto enorme al verlo ingresar, y sintio su corazoncito hundirse cuando lo vio abrazado a una escultural joven rubia, menor que el. Los dos hablaban entre si en un idioma raro, y Kitty no podia quitar sus ojos de el.  
-Ese es Piotr, y la otra es Layna... son rusos, asi que hablan en su idioma cuando estan juntos... lo hacen a proposito, para que nadie sepa lo que dicen, como Jean Paul hace con su hermana...- dijo Wanda susurrando  
-Entonces, son hermanos?- pregunto con esperanza Kitty  
Ororo rio y apunto hacia ellos, y Kitty vio como se daban un piquito -No niña... pero no te preocupes, si te gusta Piotr podemos hacerle algo a la rusa...-  
-No nos cae bien...- agrego Wanda.  
-No le cae bien a nadie...- dijo Pietro a su lado -... y escucha quien te lo dice...-  
Jean Paul rio ante el comentario de su amigo. Y fue entonces cuando la Profesora Pym ingreso en la cafeteria y hablo con fuerza. A pesar de su corta estatura, su voz sono comandante, en un tono que Kitty jamas hubiese imaginado. -Vamos chicos, ya es la hora... arriba! Quiero a mis chicos en el Cuarto del Peligro en cinco minutos... no perdamos mas tiempo...- dijo, retirandose.  
-Cuarto del Peligro? Que es eso?- pregunto Kitty con un poco de miedo en su voz.  
-Es donde te castigan si te portaste mal...- dijo Pietro  
-Pietro!- dijo Wanda frunciendo el ceño -No la asustes.-  
-Esta todo bien Kitty, no temas. Jan es una increible Profesora... no dejara que nada te lastime.- agrego Ororo  
-Vamos?- dijo Sam Guthrie, de pie junto a su mesa, estirando su mano a Kitty.  
Kitty miro a Wanda, sentada frente a ella, quien asintio levemente con su cabeza y Kitty se puso de pie, pero no tomo la mano de Sam. -Sera genial... ya veras, no tengas miedo...- dijo Sam mientras caminaban.  
Pasaron por la mesa donde estaba el gigante ruso, y Kitty no pudo evitar verlo, y pudo jurar que le devolvio la mirada, junto con una sonrisa. Sintiendose mejor, Kitty siguio a Sam. El joven no dejaba de hablar. Por suerte el camino no fue muy largo. Al llegar a una pesada y gran puerta en uno de los niveles subterraneos de la escuela, Kitty vio a varios alumnos alli presentes, esperando.  
-Chicos, esta es Kitty, nuestra nueva compañera...- dijo Sam, tocando el hombro de la joven, quien hizo lo posible por remover la mano sin ser muy obvia. Los ojos de Kitty se posaron en el joven que estbaa mas lejos, cuya palida piel y pelada cabeza le parecian muy extraños, sin embargo, el joven fue el primero en hablar.  
-Bienvenida a los X-Celentes, mi joven aliada...- dijo, estirando su mano hasta llegar a ella. Kitty no pudo creer lo que veia -Mi nombre es Kevin, pero puedes decirme Morph, que es mi nombre clave.-  
-Morph?- pregunto Kitty, sacudiendo la extendible mano  
-Sip. Porque puedo cambiar mi forma... soy un metamorfo...- dijo, y sus facciones cambiaron, reflejando las de la joven Pryde. -Ves?-  
-Oh!- dijo sorprendida Kitty  
-Si bueno, no es nada nuevo, no?- dijo la joven muchacha de cortos cabellos rubios. La joven levanto un dedo y luz de varios colores surgio de el -Soy Alison, llamame Dazzler... y mi poder es mas unico...-  
-Son mas chiquilines que nosotros...- dijo el tercer joven, quien estaba reposando contra la pared -... y se supone que son mas grandes y adultos...-  
-Pfft... a quien llamas chiquilin?- dijo Morph, cambiando su cuerpo una vez mas, tomando la forma de un bebe gigante con pañal incluido. Kitty y Dazzler rieron  
-Ese es Pyro, John... es un gruñon...- dijo Sam -Yo soy Cannonball... o bueno, ese es mi nombre de guerra... dime, has pensado uno para ti?-  
-Nombre de guerra que es eso? Y porque Cannonball?- pregunto Kitty  
-Nombre de Guerra es un nombre que resume tus habilidades...- explico Dazzler -... y los usamos para proteger nuestras identidades... ya sabes, afuera del colegio...-  
-Aunque en realidad no nos dejan salir del colegio aun...- agrego Morph, recuperando su forma normal  
Entonces se abrieron las puertas y alli estaba la Profesora Pym, vistiendo un ceñido traje de color amarillo y azul, que parecia de una tela mas flexible que lycra. -Que hacen aun asi? Porque no se pusieron los uniformes?- pregunto sosteniendo una planilla  
-Estabamos conociendonos con Kitty... - dijo Dazzler, no tuvimos tiempo.  
La Profesora puso sus manos en su cintura y dijo -Bueno, apurense y entren de una vez...- dijo, ingresando nuevamente la llamado Cuarto del Peligro.  
Dazzler llevo a Kitty hacia el vestuario, que estaba frente a al Cuarto, y le dio un uniforme similar al de la Profesora de un estante y le asigno un locker junto al de ella. -Guarda tu traje aqui y mantenlo a salvo, a veces algunos de los alumnos mas grandes te lo sacan para hacerte quedar mal...- le dijo, mirando a ambos lados.  
-Si? Pero Ororo y Wanda parecen muy buenas... y Pietro y Jean Paul tambien...- dijo Kitty mirando el traje  
-Si ellos si... pero asumo que aun no has conocido a ...- Dazzler miro a ambos lados antes de decir la palabra, como asustada -... la Hermandad...- agrego en un susurro casi inaudible.  
-Que... que es eso?- pregunto Kitty  
-No es el mejor lugar para hablar de eso... preguntale a Ororo cuando vuelvas a tu cuarto ... y ahora... no me dijiste cuales son tus poderes...- agrego, removiendo su remera y tratando de sonar casual  
-Oh.. es... algo raro...- respondio Kitty  
-No mas raro que disparar luz de tus manos u ojos...- agrego Dazzler, quitandose las zapatillas e indicando a Kitty que se cambie tambien.  
Kitty comenzo a remover sus ropas y hablo -Je, tienes razon, es... bueno, puedo pasar a traves de las cosas.-  
-Wow, como un fantasma?- pregunto Dazzler  
-Si... algo asi...- dijo Kitty observando el traje frente a ella.  
-Genial, eso si que es unico... y dime ya has pensado un nombre?- Dazzler comenzo a ponerse el suyo  
-No... bueno no he tenido mucho tiempo para hacerlo, es mas recien me entero que debiamos tener un nombre de guerra...- dijo Kitty -o sea, hasta hace un dia mi mayor preocupacion era que iba a comer... y ahora... todo... todo esta pasando tan rapido...-  
-Entiendo... no debe ser facil para ti... que tal si te saco una preocupacion de tus hombros y te elijo uno yo?- pregunto Dazzler ya vesitda y sonriente  
-Esta bien... creo...- dijo Kitty, intentando no pensar  
-Hmm... a ver... que tal "Sprite", que quiere decir espiritu? Digo, ya que puedes atravesar paredes como un fantasma y todo...- dijo Dazzler contenta  
-Eres buena para esto... me gusta!- dijo Kitty terminando de colocarse su traje, cuando unos golpes en la puerta las distrajeron  
-Falta mucho?- pregunto la voz de Sam.  
Dazzler abrio la puerta -No. Ya estamos...- dijo.  
El quinteto de jovenes mutantes abrio la puerta del Cuarto del Peligro y en ese instante Kitty se amedrento, pateandose a si misma por no preguntar que era el maldito Cuarto del Peligro. Sin embargo su miedo se esfumo cuando vio nada. El Cuarto del Peligro no era nada en especial, es mas, parecia identico al gimnasio de su antigua escuela. Y entonces escucharon la voz de su Profesora. Kitty levanto la mirada para ver a la Profesora Pym, de pie en una ventana en medio del gimnasio.  
-Ok, quedense todos quietos, quiero que Kitty sea la primera hoy, tenemos que testear sus habilidades.- dijo la voz, amplificada por un microfono. -Kitty, no tengas miedo, no dejaremos que nada te pase. Solamente tienes que caminar a traves del cuarto. No tengas miedo, solo concentrate y no pasara nada...- agrego la Profesora.  
-Miedo de que?- penso Kitty, -porque tendria miedo de un cuarto vacio?- Camino unos pasos con confianza y se detuvo en una linea amarilla.  
-Cuando quieras Kitty...- dijo la Profesora y Kitty comenzo a caminar.  
Ni bien dio un paso sintio un ruido metalico y vio como las paredes se arrrojaron hacia ella. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y, actuando por instinto comenzo a correr hacia adelante. Mientras corria vio como una viga caia desde el techo, como dos lanzallamas surgian del suelo y disparaban en su direccion, como unas cuchillas gigantes la amenazaban desde las paredes, como el piso subia, como el techo bajaba, como una red caia del techo. Kitty cerro los ojos y siguio corriendo, hasta que sintio una alarma al cruzar la otra linea amarilla y los aplausos de sus compañeros del otro lado. Kitty abrio los ojos, se examino y no se vio aplastada, ni herida, ni quemada, y comprendio lo que habia pasado, habia caminado por el Cuarto del Peligro en su estado en fase, atravesando todo sin sufrir un rasguño.  
-Bien hecho Kitty... pasaste la prueba... ahora quiero que todos se junten en el centro, vamos a entrenar como un equipo...- agrego la Profesora y el corazon de Kitty pego un pequeño salto. No sabia porque sucedio en ese momento, o que lo llevo a hacerlo, pero supo, en ese preciso instante, que habia llegado a su casa.

Episodio 2: Hermandad


	2. Hermandad

**X-Men  
Episodio 2: Hermandad**

La Escuela Xavier para Jóvenes Dotados comenzaba el día una vez más. La campana sonó y los alumnos corrieron a sus clases. Y fue entonces cuando la joven conocida como Jean Grey abrió los ojos.  
-Oh no oh no oh no!- gritó. La sábano voló por los aires y sus ropas flotaron hacia ella. Jean se vistió de prisa, ayudándose con sus poderes telekinéticos, y comenzó a correr. Por quinta vez consecutiva en la semana se había quedado dormida. Corrió por los desiertos pasillos, sosteniendo sus libros y acomodando sus ropas. Pasó entre los salones, hasta llegar al de su clase. Se detuvo frente a la puerta, tomó aire y abrió la puerta. El Profesor Henry Pym se encontraba de pie, escribiendo en el pizarrón. Al escuchar la puerta se detuvo y miró a la joven pelirroja.  
-Tarde otra vez señorita Grey... - dijo -... esta manía suya de llegar tarde a todas las clases seguirá por mucho tiempo más o es solamente una etapa?-  
Algunos alumnos rieron, en especial las chicas. Jean bajó la cabeza de inmediato -Lo... lo siento...- dijo y caminó hacia su asiento. Mientras caminaba sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Ororo, quien le arrojó una mirada de desaprobación, y Jean se sintió aún mas avergonzada. Llegó hasta su asiento, al final del aula, entre al gigantesco alumno conocido solo como Caliban, quien rara vez hablaba, y el obeso Frederick Dukes, o "Blob" como solían llamarlo, y entonces el Profesor Pym habló de nuevo.  
-En todo caso señorita Grey, le aconsejo que al menos mañana se despierte a horario. No quisiera que se perdiera el examen.- dijo mirando por sobre sus anteojos.  
La respuesta fue isntantánea y casi unánime. -aaahhhhhhhh nooooo...- dijeron la mayoría de los alumnos. El Profesor Pym sonrió y levantó los brazos, pero no fue su voz la que silenció a los alumnos, sino la de uno de ellos.  
-Ah vamos mis ecuánimes compañeros... nuestro residente educador sólo hace lo establecido por el régimen estudiantil por el cual se rige esta noble institución. ¿Qué sería de nosotros si no hubiésemos aceptado el venir aquí? Recuerden que estamos por voluntad propia y mientras lo hagamos debemos respetar las condiciones que nos impongan, por ejemplo, esta. Ademas...¿hace cuanto que no nos examinan en nuestros conocimientos? Me parece une increíble-- pero la voz de Henry McCoy fue silenciada de golpe por la de otro alumno.  
-Ya callate Bestia. Entendemos que no nos queda otra... no hagas más doloroso esto...- dijo John Proudstar apoyándose contra la pared mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de su novia, la morocha Zala Dane.  
-Señor Proudstar, en mi clase se referirá a sus compañeros por su nombre. El nom-de-guerre es estrictamente para los ejercicios de equipo.- dijo el Profesor -Además no hay nada más que discutir. Tendremos evaluación mañana, les guste o no. Ahora volvamos al tema.- agregó, volteándose al pizarrón una vez más -Como decía, los neutrinos son una sustancia...-  
Y mientras el profesor hablaba, Caliban colocó una flor sobre el libro de física de Jean, y ésta sonrió.  
La clase siguió sin interrupciones hasta el final, y, cuando la campana sonó la mayoría de los alumnos se apresuró a salir, salvo Caliban y Henry McCoy, quien se acercó al profesor y comenzó a hablar de forma animada. Jean junto sus cosas, lanzó una sonrisa hacia Caliban y caminó hacia la puerta. Angelo Unuscione se acercó, colocando un brazo alrededor de la joven pelirroja.  
-Y dime roja... te quedaste dormida soñando conmigo?-  
Jean quitó la mano de Angelo de golpe y sin sutileza, pero no contestó y comenzó a caminar a gran velocidad abrazando sus libros con fuerza.  
-Uuu ese si que fue un rechazo...- rió John Proudstar acercándose  
-Si Angelo, la tenes muerta...- agregó Blob mientras salían del aula.  
-Callense idiotas... ya lo verán... Jean Grey será mía...- dijo entrecerrando los ojos.  
Sus amigos hicieron silencio por un segundo y luego estallaron en risas.  
Ajenos a la escena en la puerta, el Profesor Pym y su mejor (y favorito) alumno hablaban en tonos rápidos.  
-De enserio Profe? Al final vamos a ir? No puedo expresar en palabras cuanta endorfina corre por mis venas en estos momentos.- dijo McCoy  
-Solo di, estoy contento...- sonrió el Profesor Pym. -Caliban... ven unetenos... enseguida comenzaremos cuando lleguen los demás...-  
-Si ProfesorPym Señor... Caliban no estaba seguro si podia acercarse mientras hablaban.- dijo el gigantesco mutante. Medía aproximadamente dos metros cincuenta y su musculatura era aún mayor que la de cualquiera de los profesores del establecimiento. Sin embargo, su mente era la de un niño y su timidez aún mayor que su cuerpo.  
-Mi querido compañero de armas, te dije veinte gigallones de veces que tu presencia jamás será considerada una molestia...- dijo McCoy... -...ahora Profe... podemos verlo, por favor por favor por favor...- agregó  
Henry Pym sonrió y removió el lienzo. Debajo del mismo, vieron una pecera, y dentro, un hormiguero. La emocion de Henry McCoy, mas concido por su seudónimo, Bestia, sólo creció mientras acercaba su nariz al receptáculo de vidrio y sus ávidos ojos examinaban todo el hormiguero detrás de sus gafas.  
Las puertas se abrieron y dos jóvenes niñas ingresaron. La primera, Carmella Unuscione, hermana menor de Angelo, tenía largos cabellos castaños y ojos verdes, mientras que su mejor amiga, Johana Cargill, era una joven afroamericana de cortos cabellos negros. Ambas eran menores en edad que Bestia y Caliban, pero pertenecían al mismo escuadrón. Sus caras denotaban su preocupación. Era claro que no estaban tan emocionadas como Bestia. Segundos después el último alumno integrante del grupo ingresó.  
-Perdonen la demora... ufff... tenía clase con la Profesora Adler... en el ... otro lado del ... edificio...- dijo el joven Vance Astrovik, respirando con dificultad mientras se acercaba.  
-No hay problema, no hay problema mis jóvenes alumnos...- dijo el Profesor Pym -... la clase está por comenzar.- gesturó hacia los pupitres, y los cinco alumnos se sentaron. Pym tomó su lugar frente a la clase y habló una vez más, con claro entusiasmo en su vos. -Creo que todos los aquí presentes están más que al tanto de mi descubrimiento. Hace exactamente cinco años que, durante mi paso por la universidad de Oxford, descubrí las llamadas Partículas Pym. En la actualidad, las Partículas Pym son utilizadas para la creación de remedios contra bacterias minúsculas e imposibles de eliminar con medicamentos convencionales. Como ya deberían saber, las partículas Pym son capaces de disminuir ciertos objetos a un tamaño microscópico.- Limpió su garganta - Bueno eso es lo que los científicos del mundo saben... el mayor descubrimiento sobre las partículas Pym ocurrió aquí, en la Escuela Xavier, gracias al increíble laboratorio que el Rector Lensherr me permitió instalar... lo que les voy a contar es algo que sólo mi asistente... el joven McCoy, y el mismo Rector conocen. He logrado que las partículas Pym puedan afectar tejido humano, es decir, reducir a una persona al tamaño de una hormiga.-  
Bestia tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, claramente entusiasmado ante la declaración. Los demás alumnos, sin embargo, no supieron realmente como reaccionar, o, en el caso de Caliban, no comprendieron lo que escucharon. Pym siguió. -Tras varias discusiones, el Rector me ha otorgado permiso... para probar mis partículas en ustedes...-  
-Que? Tratarnos como conejillos de indias?- dijo Carmella Unuscione sorprendida y un poco enojada.  
-jajajajaj nada de eso, mi niña... las Particulas Pym ya han sido probadas extensivamente... Hank y yo hemos decidido que sería muy interesante que visiten el hormiguero...- dijo apuntando a la pecera.  
-GENIAL!- vociferó Vance Astrovik -O sea que nos harán chiquitos y entraremos ahí? Eso será increíble! Voy a poder callarle la boca a Bobby, que siempre dice que nunca hacemos nada interesante en este grupo...- entonces se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se sonrojó -...dice él...- agregó.  
El Profesor Pym sonrió -No te preocupes Vance, después de esta aventurilla todos querrán estar en tu lugar, no sólo Robert Drake...-  
-Yo no me voy a meter en ese agujero lleno de bichos...- dijo Johana Cargill -... que pasa si nos comen?-  
-Mi querida Johana dudo mucho que la dieta de estos invertebrados incluya diminutos mutantes adolescentes...- dijo Bestia -...por mi parte no aguanto mas profe... después de controlar sus cambios una y otra vez en el laboratorio quiero hacerlo yo.-  
-O... o sea que usted ya lo probó en si mismo?- preguntó Carmella  
-Por supuesto niña... que crees, que los expondría a algo peligroso así como así?- ahora vamos... que se nos pasa el horario de la clase...- dijo. -Ponganse de pie y vengan aquí...-  
Bestia saltó de su pupitre sin dudar, aterrizando en el suelo sin esfuerzo. Las chicas se levantaron casi sin ganas y Caliban imitó a los demás. El quinteto de alumnos se encontró frente al profesor de inmediato y este habló, entregando un reloj a Bestia mientras éste removía sus ropas, mostrando un uniforme amarillo y azul, al igual que sus compañeros. -El gas con el que voy a rociarlos los reducirá al tamaño de una hormiga por exactamente una hora. Cuando la alarma comience a sonar tendrán que volver de inmediato a la entrada especial que diseñé en la parte superior, sino destruirán el hormiguero mientras crecen de golpe y se pueden lastimar. Entren, observen como viven las hormigas y vuelvan...-  
-Digo yo... para que nos sirve este ejercicio?- preguntó Carmella Unuscione cruzando sus brazos  
-Para ver como vive una forma de vida que a menudo pasamos por alto... y para que vean que hay diferentes clases de sociedades en nuestro propio mundo...- dijo el Profesor tomando una especie de aerosol de su maletín. -Ahora cierren los ojos y respiren por la boca... y cuando vean mi mano subanse a ella...-  
Los chicos cerraron los ojos, expectantes y un poco asustados, sintieron el ruido del aerosol, y, segundos después abrieron los ojos. Se encontraban en un mundo nuevo, diferente, increíble, pero no. Estaban en el aula y sólo medían un par de centímetros. De repente bajó una gigantesca mano sobre ellos. Casi por instinto, Carmella abrazó a Caliban, colocándose detrás de él. El gigante la protegió, pero se calmó cuando Bestia pegó un salto y subió a la mano.  
-Vamos Cal... ayúdame a subir a las chicas...- dijo estirando su mano.  
Caliban miró a Carmella y la tomó en sus brasos, y la levantó, repitiendo el proceso con Johana.  
-Yo puedo subir solo...- dijo Vance. Cerró los ojos y utilizó su poder de telekinesis, pero, al levitar por unos centímetros cayó al piso -ouch...-  
-Nene, no tenemos tiempo que perder... tu poder está muy verde aún. Caliban, súbelo...- dijo Carmella  
Entre Bestia y Johana ayudaron a Caliban a subir. La superfuerza de la joven y la fuerza aumentada de Bestia fueron más que suficientes para levantar al gigante.  
-Aconsejo que nos acostemos mientras dura el viaje...- dijo Bestia arrojandose de panza en la palma de la mano de su profesor. Los demás lo imitaron mientras la mano se movió hacia arriba, dejándolos frente a la gigantesca pecera. Un tubo de plástico se encontró frente a ellos. Uno a uno saltaron de la mano y Bestia se acercó a la puerta en el tubo.  
-Sólo tenemos que cruzar el tubo... si alguno se quiere quedar...- dijo  
-Ya es un poco tarde para eso, no?- dijo Johana Cargill frunciendo el ceño.  
-Tienes razón Frenzy...- dijo Bestia.  
Carmella Unuscione brilló de repente, y un exoesqueleto de energía verde surgió a su alrededor. -Por las dudas voy preparada...-  
-Caliban esta listo. Caliban no tiene miedo de las hormigas...- dijo el gigante.  
-Vamos de una vez Bestia...- dijo Vance.  
-Muy bien...- Bestia caminó unos pasos, extendió su mano y abrió la puerta. Reconoció la puerta que él mismo había reducido en el laboratorio y cruzó primero y con decisión. Frente a ellos se extendía un amplio desierto de tierra negra. Vance cerró la puerta trás de él, mientras el equipo se mantuvo de pie, mirando a su alrededor.  
-Y ahora?- pregunto Carmella, segura dentro de su exoesqueleto.  
-Y ... vayamos a aquella montaña... debe ser su paso de comunicacion al exterior...- dijo Bestia apuntando  
-Quieres decir la entrada...- agregó Frenzy  
Bestia refunfuñó algo y el grupo caminó con seguridad hacia la entrada. No pudieron hacer veinte pasos. Dos hormigas aparecieron en la cima del montículo de tierra. Jamás habían visto algo tan aterrador en sus vidas. Las hormigas batieron sus pinzas y se acercaron lentamente. Bestia levantó su brazo detiendo el avance de su grupo.  
-Creo que nos están hablando...- dijo Bestia  
-Puedes entender lo que hacen?- preguntó Frenzy  
-Creo... ves como mueven las antenas? Esa es su forma de comunicación...- dijo Bestia fascinado mirando a las criaturas.  
-Chicos esto no me gusta nada...- dijo Vance mirando a todos lados. De repente un agujero surgió detrás de ellos y cinco hormigas más salieron del mismo, impidiendo que retrocedieran.  
-Yo me encargo...- dijo Carmella avanzando, pero Bestia la detuvo nuevamente.  
-Espera...- dijo, pero en segundos se encontraron rodeados.  
La hormiga que bajaba por el montículo, la cual tenía una extraña franja rojiza en su frente, movió sus antenas sin detenerse, acercándose cada vez más.  
-Venimos en son de paz... no queremos dañarlas...- dijo Bestia hablando despacio y en voz alta  
-Si, porque eso va a ayudar.- dijo Frenzy  
La respuesta fue inmediata. La hormiga de la franja dejó de mover sus antenas y emitió una especie de rayo psíquico. Bestia, Caliban, Frenzy y Vance lo sintieron de inmediato, colocando sus manos a los costados de sus cabezas y gritando de dolor.  
Carmella miró a sus compañeros y se alegró que su poder mutante le otorgara inmunidad contra los ataques psíquicos. Se acercó a la hormiga y la levantó. Tiró y en un instante la hormiga se partió en dos, muriendo al instante y liberando a sus compañeros. -Están bien?-  
-Ouch... me hizo acordar esa vez que le contesté mal a Frost...- dijo Frenzy poniendose de pie.  
-Parece que no habrá tiempo de discutir...- dijo Bestia. Las hormigas que los rodeaban movieron sus pinzas y se arrojaron contra ellos.  
-Caliban no dejará que las hormigas lastimen a sus amigos!- gritó y se avalanzó contra las hormigas.  
-Jefe?- preguntó Vance.  
-No hay opción...- dijo Bestia -imiten a Cal... solo no las descuartizen... son seres vivos después de todo..-  
No hubo discusión alguna. En un instante la batalla comenzó. Bestia usó sus poderosas piernas para saltar sobre una hormiga e intentó domarla, mientras Unuscione usó la fuerza de su exoesqueleto para golpearlas y enviarlas lo más lejos posible, acto imitado por Frenzy. Vance usó su telekinesis para crear un escudo a su alrededor, levantando tierra y arrojándola a las hormigas, intentando detener su marcha. Caliban, sin embargo, comenzó a descuartizar hormigas con sus afiladas garras y poderosos brazos. Sus ojos se volvieron blancos y una furia creció en su interior.  
-Cal! Cal!- gritó Bestia desde el otro lado de la pelea, pero el gigante no podía escucharlo. Bestia saltó entre sus amigos y aterrizó al lado del gigantesco mutante, tomando su brazo. -Caliban! Detente!- dijo  
Caliban volteó y movió el brazo, arrojando a Bestia contra el cristal. Bestia golpeó su cabeza y quedó inconsciente. Y eso fue suficiente para detenerlo -AmigoBestia? Oh no... Caliban lo siente... Caliban no era el... - balbuceó acercándose a su amigo, agachándose y tomándolo en sus brazos. Más hormigas salieron, mientras Unuscione y Frenzy retrocedían, tratando de mantener a salvo a Caliban y Bestia. -... Caliban lo siente... Caliban... se pierde a veces... la ira... Caliban no puede controlar la ira...- dijo entre sollozos.  
-Hey... no te preocupes... mi culpa...- dijo Bestia con los ojos aún cerrados.  
De repente escucharon un sonido ensordecedor y el mundo mismo se agitó un par de veces. Las hormigas reaccionaron al unísono, alejándose. Los chicos levantaron la vista y vieron la gigantesca cara del profesor Pym, y vieron que estaban golpeando la pecera. El profesor señaló un reloj y la alarma de Bestia comenzó a sonar.  
-La hora! tenemos que salir de aqui!- gritó Frenzy  
-Cal, toma a Bestia... vamonos...- dijo Unuscione mirando a las hormigas, quienes timidamente comenzaron a resurgir ahora que los golpeteos habían cesado.  
Caliban levantó a Bestia y comenzaron a correr hacia la puerta. En segundos salieron, cerrando detrás de ellos la puerta. Se subieron a la mano del profesor, quien los dejó en el piso nuevamente y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos recuperaron su tamaño natural.  
-Hank! Que ocurrió?- preguntó el Profesor Pym al ver a Bestia en brazos de Caliban.  
-Nada nada... - dijo frotándose la nuca -... sólo un malentendido... acabamos de confirmar la teoría de su comunicación telepática Profesor... creo que deberíamos llamar a la Profesora Frost para que analice n-- pero el Profesor Pym levantó la mano silenciandolo  
-Nada de eso Hank, vi todo, recibiste un duro golpe, primero lo primero. Cal, lleva a Hank a la enfermería.- dijo  
-Si Profesor Pym señor. Caliban lo siente y Caliban hará todo para que amigoBestia esté bien.- dijo y corrió hacia la puerta con Bestia en brazos, quien refunfuñó agregando que estaba bien.  
-Bueno Profesor... la verdad que el entrenamiento de hoy fue bastante raro... aunque debo admitir que fue más interesante que aplastar robots en el cuarto del peligro...- dijo Frenzy tomando sus ropas.  
-Si Profe... no estuvo del todo mal...- agregó Carmella imitandola  
-Bromean? Fue genial! Luchamos contra monstruos de verdad! Fue increible! Ningún alumno jamas peleó contra nada vivo...- dijo Vance emocionado  
-Vayan a su próxima clase chicos... yo tengo que examinar lo que pasó aquí...- dijo el Profesor Pym volteando para ver el hormiguero. Segundos después extrajo una grabadora de su bolsillo y la acercó a su boca. Confirmó que los alumnos se habían retirado y apretó el botón de grabar.  
-Hora 10:00 AM. Resultado del experimento, positivo. Casco cibernético logró comunicación perfecta con las hormigas y obedecieron mi comando de ataque. Resumir investigación en posible aplicación, proyecto Ant-Man...-

-Enfermera Reyes!- vociferó Caliban abriendo la puerta de la enfermería de par en par de una patada  
Cecilia Reyes volteó de golpe, pero se calmó al ver a Caliban -Por amor de Dios no vuelvas a hacer eso...- dijo -Ponlo sobre la camilla.- agregó  
-Estoy bien...- dijo Bestia una vez más, sin efecto.  
-Ya te puedes ir...- dijo Cecilia Reyes, bajando la manga de la joven Kitty Pryde -... ya recibiste la inyección...-  
-Gracias doctora...- dijo la joven y se fue, un poco asustada del gigantesco joven.  
-Que paso aqui?- preguntó acercándose  
-Un golpe solamente...- dijo Bestia apuntando su nuca.  
-Muy bien... Caliban, te agradezco por traer a tu amigo, pero lo mejor será que esperes afuera...- dijo la enfermera, acercándose y examinando a Bestia  
-Lo que diga Caliban lo hará...- dijo y el gigante dejó la enfermería.  
La mente del niño-gigante trabajaba a mil por hora. Estaba muy apenado por lo que había sucedido, por su inabilidad de controlar su ira. Sin pensarlo salió del pasillo, y salió a los jardines de la mansión-escuela. Se quedó unos segundos allí, apreciando el sol matutino, cuando una roca golpeó contra su cabeza. La roca no hizo ningún daño, ya que su piel era prácticamente indestructible, pero logró su cometido, llamar la atención del joven. Caliban volteó, para ver un grupo de alumnos acercándose. Reconoció a Angelo Unuscione en el centro, y a sus otros compañeros, John Proudstar, Zala Dane, Blob, y un par de chicos menores, las gemelas Wyngarde y Dominic Petros.  
-Tu... monstruo... te gusta la pelirroja? Crees que porque te sonrió va a ser tuya?- dijo Angelo jugando con una piedra. No jugó más y arrojó la piedra, que impactó entre los ojos de Caliban. Los demás rieron. -Eres un monstruo... un bicho estúpido y nada más.-  
Caliban se agachó, cubriendose con los brazos mientras más rocas volaron hacia él, golpeándolo. Las risas continuaron hasta que el cielo se oscureció y se escuchó un poderoso trueno y una voz que dijo  
-Basta.-  
La Hermandad volteó de repente, y frente a ellos vieron a Ororo Xavier, junto con sus compañeros de equipo. Wanda y Pietro Lensherr, Jean Paul Beaubier, Warren Worthington, Piotr Rasputín y Jean Grey, quien estaba un poco alejada del resto del grupo.  
-Que pretendes Xavier? Acaso quieres defender a este monstruo?- dijo Proudstar, tomando el mando de su grupo y acercándose  
Ororo sólo sonrió y un trueno sonó con más fuerza que el anterior, sus ojos blancos brillaron con más fuerza.  
Proudstar miró por unos segundos y luego bajó su mano -Ah... vamos muchachos... no tiene sentido metérselas con los preferidos del rector...-  
Angelo Unuscione lanzó un beso a Jean y la Hermandad se alejó, mientras Ororo se acercó a Caliban. -Estás bien?- preguntó  
-Si... Caliban te agradece...- dijo el joven poniendose de pie.  
-Vamos adentro... la clase de Historia está por comenzar y Professeur Adler se enojara...- dijo Jean Paul  
-Carrera a ver quien llega antes...- dijo Pietro sonriendo. El joven salió corriendo, y Jean Paul lo imitó, ambos mutantes usaron sus poderes de super-velocidad sin dudarlo y en un segundo se perdieron de vista.  
-Porque hacen esto siempre?- dijo Wanda tomando el brazo de Caliban  
-Porque no tienen imaginación ni vida propia...- respondió Ororo.  
-No me lastimaron...- dijo Caliban sonrojándose  
-No importa... no deberían atacar así como así...- dijo Ororo, guiando al joven a la escuela de nuevo. Miró hacia atrás y vió como los demás los seguían. -Por suerte nosotros recién terminábamos nuestro entrenamiento y nos dirigíamos adentro...-  
-Escuchaste porqué paso eso, no?- dijo Piotr Rasputin, su voz ronca y fuerte.  
-Si...- dijo Jean bajando la cabeza.  
-Angelo Unuscione no parará hasta que salgas con él...- agregó  
-Tengo una idea...- dijo Warren poniendo su brazo alrededor de Jean -... si sales conmigo, el no podrá hacer nada...-  
Jean levantó la mirada y dijo -No gracias... yo puedo defenderme sola...-  
-Eres parte de nuestro grupo camarrada... jamás permitiremos que te lastimen...- dijo Piotr.  
-Si... y si no ya sabes... yo siempre estoy dispuesto a salir con una bella joven...- dijo Warren sonriente.  
Jean intentó no sonreír, pero fue futil. El carisma mismo del hermoso joven alado era imposible de resistir. En silencio el trio de mutantes regresó a la escuela, mientras las nubes se despejaron.  
Y mientras éstos lo hacían, Erik Magnus Lensherr se mantuvo inmóvil, flotando en el cielo, desde donde había observado todo el episodio. Sabía que debía hacer algo con Proudstar y su llamada Hermandad, pero no sabía muy bien que hacer. Por enésima vez deseó que Charles estuviera en su lugar y comenzó a flotar hacia su despacho, preocupado por las diferentes personalidades de sus alumnos y los problemas que Irene Adler predijo que comenzarían a ocurrir tras la llegada de la joven Grey...

Continuará


	3. Un dia perfecto

**X-Men**

**Episodio 3: Un dia perfecto**

-¿Que es un mutante?- preguntó la voz en el oscuro cuarto -La respuesta puede parecer sencilla, pero en realidad no lo es.- agregó. La débil luz del proyector mostraba imágenes de varios supervillanos y superheroes, miembros de la Primera Linea en alguno u otro momento. -Un mutante es una persona, como tu, como yo, solo que nacio con un pequeño accidente genético. El denominado Factor X les proporciona a estos individuos poderes que pueden variar entre simple malformaciones físicas, hasta la habilidad de controlar el clima o el magnetismo. Hay mutantes tan poderosos que pueden leer la mente de las personas y cambiarlas a su placer. Estos poderes mutantes suelen surgir durante la adolescencia, activados por intensas reacciones psíquicas y situaciones de stress. En el mundo se han confirmado al menos doscientas avistaciones de mutantes, y se estima que el numero actual de mutantes en el mundo es no menor de mil. Muchos pensaran, ¿que son mil mutantes contra siete billones de humanos? Teniendo en cuenta la destruccion que un mutante alpha adulto puede causar, bueno habria que refrasear la pregunta y decir que son siete billones de humanos contra mil mutantes... En esencia ¿Que podemos hacer los humanos ante semejantes criaturas? Hay dos respuestas a esta pregunta. Una, podemos intentar aniquilarlos, desatando una guerra en suelo americano y luego a escala global, intentando un genocidio masivo de esta raza que solo puede crecer con el paso del tiempo. O podemos ofrecerles santuario. Imaginense las posibilidades. Imaginense cientos de mutantes agradecidos y dispuestos a luchar por el pais que les dio todo. Imaginense las habilidades de un psiquico en el espionaje internacional. Las habilidades de un mutante inventor en el campo de la tecnologia. Un mutante que no necesita respirar para exploracion submarina o espacial. Las posibilidades son infinitas. Es mi conclusion, Damas y Caballeros de esta augusta organizacion, que debemos hacer lo posible para que los mutantes se sientan a salvo con nosotros, y que trabajen de nuestro lado.- La voz del Dr Charles Xavier se extinguió, el proyector se apagó y la luz se encendió una vez más. Xavier miró a los allí reunidos. La Dra Valerie Cooper, directora de la NSA, la Agencia de Seguridad Nacional, el Dr Jacob Scott, el Secretario de Estado de los Estados Unidos de America, Henry Peter Gyrich, delegado de Cooper, Bolivar Trask, jefe de la Division de Armamento de la CIA, y Walkabout, el gigantesco robot que transportaba al Profesor William Carmody, de SHIELD. El Secretario de Estado, Jacob Scott, limpió su garganta y habló.

-Interesante conclusión Charles y debo decir que por lejos la más acertada. He tratado con varios de estos mutantes, como saben fui el enlace del gobierno con la Primera Linea por años... estoy de acuerdo que serían una ayuda importante.-

-Estas loco Scott?- dijo Gyrich poniendose de pie -Que pasa cuando los mutantes no quieran hacer lo que digamos? Cuando comiencen a atacar ciudades y a demandar lo que quieran? Quienes lo detendran?

-Aquellos que si nos quieran ayudar...- dijo Xavier -... Gyrich, mira la realidad. Este mundo ha conocido superheroes desde la Segunda Guerra Mundial. El Capitan America empezó esta tradicción, y siempre ha habido más heroes que villanos. Es cierto, el poder corrompe, y más aún cuando es obtenido sin esfuerzo, pero es también verdad que la gran mayoría de los mutantes, al igual que los humanos, sólo quieren vivir en paz y armonía. Por cada loco que intente conquistar al mundo, una decena intentará impedirlo.-

-Creo que lo más importante en esta charla...- dijo Valerie Cooper, -...es decidir como lo vamos a mostrar al público en general. ¿Le hacemos saber a la población que existen seres ahí afuera que nacen con poderes? ¿O lo ocultamos antes que se destape la olla?-

Nadie respondió. Un extraño silencio se apoderó del oscuro cuarto, mientras los allí reunidos decidían el futuro de una raza.

-En adicion a las clases normales, en las cuales los alumnos aprenden lo mismo que en cualquier secundaria normal, separados por edad... -dijo la voz de Janet Van Dyne Pym, mientras caminaba por las instalaciones seguida por un hombre y una mujer -... los alumnos son entrenados en el uso de sus poderes. Los hemos separados en grupos pequeños, bajo la tutela de un profesor. De esta manera, los niños aprenden a controlar sus poderes bajo cualquier circumstancia.- agrego

La pareja no respondio y siguio a la mujer, quien se detuvo frente a una puerta.

-Espero realmente que decidan permitir a Katherine el quedarse aqui. En la semana que ha estado aqui ya se ha hecho de muchos amigos, y ha aprendido muchisimo sobre sus poderes.- agrego Janet, abriendo la puerta

Los padres de la joven no respondieron y se miraron, inseguros de que decir.

-El rector les terminara de explicar todo...- dijo Janet con su mejor sonrisa, invitandolos a entrar.

Carmen Pryde tomo la mano de su esposa e ingreso en la oficina. Habia muy poca luz y vio a un hombre, de pie detras de un escritorio, mirando por una ventana.

-Bienvenidos...- dijo dandose vuelta lentamente. Extendio su mano, y las dos sillas frente a su escritorio se movieron hacia atras lentamente -... sientense, tenemos mucho de que hablar.-

Carmen Pryde hizo lo posible por no mostrar miedo y guio a su esposa a la silla, dispuesto a escuchar al hombre que habia salvado a su hija de la calle, mientras la puerta de la oficina se cerraba detras.

-Phew...- suspiro Janet. -Que pareja expresiva...- agrego. Comenzo a caminar por el pasillo, cuando vio a la joven Kitty Pryde espiar por la esquina del mismo.

-Y? Dijeron algo profesora?- pregunto timidamente

-Ya te dije, llamame Jan... y no, no dijeron nada. Tendremos que esperar que Erik pueda convencerlos.- dijo la mujer, poniendo su brazo en el hombro de la joven.

-No quiero volver a casa... mama... mama no me quiere... y aca... ya hice tantos amigos...- dijo Kitty, dejandose guiar.

-No te preocupes, te dejaran quedarte... sino es probable que Frost los convenza...- agrego con una sonrisa. -Ahora vamos, hoy nos toca entrenar en el bosque...-

Caminaron con prisa por el pasillo, y, al pasar por una pesada puerta de metal, Kitty pregunto lo que queria preguntar desde que viera la puerta por primera vez dias atras. -Jan? Que es esa puerta... que hay ahi? Pietro dice que ahi meten a los alumnos que se portan mal...-

Janet sonrio -No... ese Pietro, sabes que le hizo la misma broma a Sam Guthrie cuando llego? Estuvimos un mes para convencerlo que el Cuarto del Peligro no era una carcel... En ese cuarto, detras de esa puerta... se encuentra una maquina, es el pequeño secreto del Dr Xavier...- agrego

-Clase. Bienvenidas a Cerebro.- dijo Emma Frost, abriendo sus brazos. Su voz resono por la gigantesca y semi vacia habitacion. La habitacion era redonda y en la misma solo habia una pasarela, que terminaba en el centro exacto de la esfera, y alli se alzaba un escritorio y una silla. Emma Frost continuo, mirando a sus cinco estudiantes. -El cuarto entero es una maquina. La maquina fue diseñada por el Dr Xavier, y fue construida por el Profesor Forge. Tiene dos funciones esenciales. Primero y principal, puede encontrar mutantes en todo el planeta. Fue asi como descubrimos a muchos de los alumnos de la escuela. La otra funcion es la de amplificar los poderes psiquicos de su usuario, solo un telepata puede utilizar esta maquina.-

Layna Petrovna, la joven rusa, levanto su brazo y, tras recibir la aprobacion de su maestra, hablo. -Pero, profesora, si es una maquina para psiquicos... no se en que me puede servir, mis poderres no son psiquicos.-

-No todo revuelve alrededor tuyo Layna, aprende eso de una vez...- dijo Zala Dane, cruzando los brazos. A su lado, las jovenes Regan y Martinique Wyngarde rieron

-Zala, por favor...- dijo la Profesora Frost. -... es verdad Layna, tus poderes no son psiquicos, pero, parte de su entrenamiento es poder defenderse de tales ataques, y para eso estamos aqui, para aprender mas sobre telepatia.-

-No deberia estar aqui Jean tambien, profesora?- pregunto Danielle Moonstar, la joven cheyenne, cuyos cabellos color azabaches estaban atados en un par de largas trenzas.

Emma Frost fruncio el ceño -Jean Grey no quizo estudiar bajo mi tutela y pidio que la transfiriera a otro equipo. Debera aprender bajo otro profesor como utilizar mejor su telepatia.-

-Esa chica me da miedo...- dijo Layna Petrovna -... el otro dia en la cafeteria comenzo a gritar algo sobre el fin del mundo y que un ave de fuego quemaria todo lo que no funciona...-

-Si, esta loca...- agrego Zala Dane. -Si no fuera porque el Profesor Wyngarde estaba alli no se si alguien podria haberla calmado... bueno, usted si Profesora...-

-Bueno basta de hablar de los ausentes.- agrego Frost, caminando hacia el escritorio, se sento en la silla, mientras sus alumnas se acercaban, y se coloco un extraño casco sobre su cabeza. Casi de inmediato, la luz de la habitacion se torno rojiza, y se proyecto, en todas las paredes, un mapa del mundo, en el cual aparecieron varios puntos blancos, esparcidos por todo el mundo. -Aqui tienen, a todos los mutantes del mundo...-

-Wow...- suspiro Zala Dane, una corriente electrica lentamente surgiendo entre sus dedos.

-Pero no nos preocuparemos por eso hoy... hoy quiero que hagamos una pequeña excursion.- agrego Frost. -Cierren sus ojos y traten de poner sus mentes en blanco. No piensen en nada.-

-Para ti sera facil Layna...- susurro Zala Dane con una sonrisa cerrando sus ojos

Las gemelas Wyngarde rieron una vez mas, mientras Emma las silenciaba. Cerraron sus ojos, se concentraron en la nada misma y escucharon la voz de Emma, quien las guiaba con su calmo tono.

-Muy bien... relajense... sientanse libres... no piensen en nada... y ahora... abran los ojos.-

Nada. De repente el mapa del mundo, la pasarela, el cuarto mismo habian desaparecido. Se encontraban en un vasto cuarto vacio, oscuro, pero sin embargo podian ver sin problemas, como si estuviesen simplemente rodeadas de nada mas que el color negro.

-Layna! Otra vez nos llevaste a la dimension Darkforce!- dijo Dani Moonstar enfadada

-No... no estamos alli... esto... es diferente...- dijo Layna Petrovna, la joven conocida como Darkstar extendiendo sus manos. -No se donde estamos, pero esto no es la dimension de donde provienen mis poderes.-

-Estas en lo cierto Darkstar... no estamos en la dimension de la fuerza oscura. Estamos en el llamado Plano Astral.- dijo Emma Frost, apareciendo frente al quinteto de alumnas, sus blancas ropas resplandeciendo en la oscuridad misma.-

-Plano Astral? Que es eso?- pregunto Zala Dane

-Es un lugar, formado por el pensamiento mismo, el pensamiento de miles de millones de personas. Es donde todas las mentes se encuentran, donde todos nos unimos...- agrego la Profesora Frost. -Solo es accesible por los telepatas de considerable poder. -

-Wow... es asombroso...- dijo Regan Wyngarde mirando a sus alrededores

-Nuestros poderes... sirven aqui?- pregunto Martinique mirando a su hermana

-Los poderes psiquicos si. Mi telepatia, sus poderes de ilusion, tu poder de miedo Danielle...- explico la Profesora -... pero los poderes fisicos no tienen efecto aqui.-

-Genial...- murmuro Zala Dane frunciendo el ceño -... o sea que mis descargas electricas no sirven para nada...-

-Aqui no...- agrego Emma

-Y entonces que hacemos aqui?- pregunto Layna tratando de levitar sin efecto

-Queria que me acompañen, y que usemos la oportunidad para visitar a un alumno...- explico la Profesora

-Genial! Veremos los secretos de alguien? Por favor que sea Worthington!- dijo Regan Wyngarde con una sonrisa

-No, no, mejor que sea Pietro... algo jugoso para poder extorsionarlo.- agrego Martinique.

-Nada de eso...- sonrio Emma Frost. -... veremos a un alumno que nadie conoce...- dijo mientras caminaba en la inmesidad oscura

-Un alumno desconocido?- pregunto Layna sorprendida

-Asi es...- dijo Emma. De repente, de la nada misma, aparecio frente al grupo una pared de ladrillos, fuerte e inamovible. -Es un alumno especial, protegido de Xavier, el cual no tiene contacto alguno con la realidad.-

-Es autista?- pregunto Dani Moonstar

-Exactamente, Mirage, el pobre chico no se comunica con nadie, y, por lo que se, solamente Xavier ha logrado hablar con el. Desde que Charles tomo mas responsabilidades en Washington me pidio que intentase comunicarme con el, pero me ha sido imposible. Por eso pense que seria un buen ejercicio que intentemos comunicarnos con el chico detras de la pared.- Emma Frost levanto su mano y golpeo en la pared, como quien golpea en una puerta. -Kurt? Kurt puedes escucharme?- No hubo respuesta alguna. -Kurt, soy yo, la Profesora Frost, amiga del Dr Xavier... me recuerdas? He vuelto, como te prometi...- no hubo respuesta alguna -Esto es muy frustrante...- dijo Frost, volteando a sus alumnas.

-Tal vez pueda hacer algo...- dijo Dani, cerrando sus ojos, intentando sondear la mente del joven. -No... no veo nada... no puedo identificar su mayor temor.-

-Me lo imagine, yo misma no he podido obtener mas informacion que esta pared. Kurt Darkholme puede cerrar su mente de alguna forma.- dijo Frost pensativa. -Tratemos algo diferente... Masterminds...-

Regan y Martinique Wyngarde se tomaron de las manos, sus ojos brillaron levemente y desataron su poder psiquico de crear ilusiones.

-Profesor! Jean no se mueve!- dijo Colossus, deteniendo el ataque de un gigantesco robot.

Erik Magnus Lensherr miro a traves del vidrio de la cabina de control del Cuarto del Peligro. Alli, en medio de la accion, Jean Grey se mantenia erguida, inmovil, con un escudo telekinetico a su alrededor. Suspiro, tomo el microfono y hablo -Jean, este ejercicio es para determinar el trabajo de la unidad como un equipo.-

La joven no respondio, se mantuvo de pie, mirando la nada misma, mientras sus compañeros practicaban a su alrededor, luchando contra robots, lanzallamas, guillotinas y otros aparatos letales.

-No te preocupes padre, no dejaremos que nada la lastime...- dijo la Bruja Escarlata, moviendo sus manos y deteniendo a unos misiles que amenazaban a Jean.

-Es solo uno de los trances de Jean... cada tanto lo hace...- agrego Angel volando cerca de la cabina de control

-El otro dia lo hizo en la clase de matematica, la Profesora Voght practicamente le gritaba en la cara y ella se mantenia inmovil...- rio Pietro bajando su velocidad

-Muy bien... sigan con el ejercicio, no permiten que nada la toque hasta que salga del trance...- dijo Magneto, una vez mas sintiendo gran preocupacion por la muchacha pelirroja.

Jean Grey se mantuvo oculta en las sombras, lejos del grupo de la Profesora Frost. Habia oido en su mente el llamado de Kurt Darkholme una vez mas, y, para su sorpresa, vio como la detestable profesora intentaba comunicarse con el joven, utilizando a sus alumnas para demoler los bloqueos psiquicos que resguardaban a Kurt.

-Traten de cambiar la pared... transmutenla...- dijo Emma Frost, sus ojos brillando mientras sus poderes psiquicos asaltaban la pared de piedra frente a ella.

Regan y Martinique Wyngarde intentaban con todas sus fuerzas cambiar la pared, crear la ilusion de una puerta o una ventana, pero no podian hacerlo. Las gemelas incrementaron su poder y una pequeña ventana aparecio en la pared, pero detras del vidrio aun podian ver los ladrillos. Sin embargo, Emma Frost sonrio.

-Muy bien, Static, Darkstar... vamos a confundirlo, usen sus poderes en esa ventana, dejen flotar sus poderes y ataquen!-

-Pero nuestros poderes no funcionan en el plano astral...- dijo Darkstar confundida

-Tendria que haberme explicado mejor, sus poderes no funcionaran de forma psiquica, ni podran alterar nada aqui, pero si se vera la manifestacion fisica, y es probable que sirva para confundir al joven. Ahora haganlo!- dijo Frost, tocando sus sienes y extendiendo una mano hacia la ventana, soltando un rayo pisquico.

Darkstar y Static se miraron y levantaron sus manos, dejando flotar sus poderes. Una oleada de electricidad, combinada con un poderoso rayo de fuerza oscura impactaron en la ventana, y, un instante despues, lo hizo el rayo psiquico de Emma Frost.

-Ahora Danielle!- grito Frost.

Dani Moonstar solto su arco, dejando volar una flecha psiquica, que impacto en el centro de la ventana. Y entonces un poderoso grito surco el plano astral -NOooooooooo dejenme solo!-

-No se detengan! Ataquen con todas sus fuerzas! Derriben esa pared!- siguio Emma Frost

Jean Grey no lo soporto mas. Levanto sus manos hacia la pared y un escudo de energia telekinetica aparecio frente al mismo. El rayo psiquico de Emma Frost reboto en el escudo e impacto en sus alumnas y en ella misma, y el grupo grito de dolor y cayeron al suelo. Jean Grey sonrio mientras sus formas desaparecian, dejando el plano astral, y comenzo a caminar hacia la pared.

-Grey!- dijo Emma Frost, abriendo los ojos. Se encontraba de vuelta en Cerebro. Miro a sus alumnas, que lentamente se levantaban, sin esperar a ver como estaban comenzo a correr por la pasarela, abandonando la sala de Cerebro. Corrio por los pasillos, buscando el ascensor, y en segundos llego al Cuarto del Peligro, e ingreso sin dudarlo.

-Kurt?- pregunto Jean, avanzando por una seccion de la pared, que se abrio al tocarla. Jean cerro la improvisada puerta detras de ella y vio a un pequeñ niño, de no mas de cinco años, de palida complexion y largos cabellos azules, acostado sobre una cama, en posicion fetal. Se acerco, sentandose a su lado. -Kurt, estas bien?-

-Casi... casi entran... no... queria que me vieran... esa mujer... es mala...- dijo el joven, al borde de las lagrimas

-Fuiste muy fuerte Kurt, no permitiste que te viera.- dijo Jean, gentilmente acariciando los cabellos del joven

-Pero... no lo suficiente... sin tu ayuda hubiese ...- dijo Kurt

-Shhh no paso nada, para eso estan las amigas...- agrego Jean y entonces sintio un tiron en el fondo de su mente. -... es bastante insistente...- agrego, cerrando los ojos

-De nuevo esta aqui? Por favor no la dejes entrar... no quiero verla, no quiero que me obliguen a salir de mi habitacion...-

-No te preocupes Kurt, nadie te obligara mientras este yo aqui... pero lo mejor sera que salga del plano astra, sino me seguira hasta aqui... se fuerte Kurt... volvere ni bien pueda.-

-Te esperare amiga...- sonrio el pequeño. Jean devolvio la sonrisa y desaparecio del plano astral.

Abrio los ojos. Emma Frost estaba de pie frente a ella, con sus manos en los costados de su cabeza. Frunciendo el ceño, la joven removio las manos de la profesora, cortando el enlace mental. -Es de mala educacion ingresar en la mente de alguien sin ser invitado.- dijo Jean. Miro a su alrededor. Magneto estaba alli, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros de equipo

-Tu! Pequeña mentirosa... tu has estado en contacto con el chico Darkholme!- dijo Emma Frost

-Es esto verdad señorita Grey?- pregunto Magneto, cruzando sus brazos, su capa moviendose lentamente detras de el

-Si... Kurt es ... un amigo. Lo conoci mi primer noche aqui... estaba aburrida y lo encontre en el plano astral.- dijo Jean casualmente

-Xavier ha intentado por años que salga de su autismo! Que regrese a su cuerpo -dijo Frost con enfado

-Si, y?- pregunto Jean

-Y tu mantuviste en secreto que podias contactarlo!- dijo Frost enojada.

Magneto se adelanto, moviendo a Emma hacia un lado. -Entiende esto Jean, hemos intentado por todos los medios que Kurt salga de ese estado, que regrese a su cuerpo y que tenga una vida normal.-

-Muy dificil teniendolo encerrado en esa torre...- respondio Jean

-El muchacho no habla, no se mueve... come y hace sus necesidades de forma automatica, parece un robot, no podemos sacarlo de la torre para que los demas estudiantes se burlen de el!- dijo Emma Frost enojada

-Un momento... tienen a un chico encerrado en una torre?- pregunto Ororo Xavier cruzando sus brazos

-Es esto verdad, padre?- pregunto Wanda

-Emma ya explico lo que sucede, no podemos integrar a Kurt con los demas.- dijo Magneto

-Siempre me pregunte que habia en esa torre...- dijo Pietro.

-Xavier dice que el mismo chico no se conoce a si mismo...que tiene una imagen mental de si mismo distorsionada, que no sabe lo que realmente es...- agrego Frost -No podemos arriesgarnos a que lo descubra, el shock puede retraerlo aun mas.-

-Eso que quiere decir? Que parece un monstruo?- pregunto Colossus

No hubo respuesta. Magneto volvio a mirar a Jean. -Jean, debes llevarme al plano astral, debes llevarme ante el, tengo que convencerlo que salga de su trance.-

-Si Xavier no pudo menos podras tu Erik. Debemos ir los dos.- agrego Emma cruzando los brazos

-No. Me niego a hacerlo. Kurt no quiere saber nada con ninguno de ustedes, no quiere salir de su mundo.- respondio Jean

-No puedo creer que tengan a un pobre chico prisionero...- agrego Ororo.

-Esto no esta abierto a debate. Es mas, dejen el Cuarto del Peligro ya mismo. Vayan a ducharse.- dijo Magneto, apuntado a la puerta -Tu no Jean. Tenemos que arreglar esto ahora.-

Wanda abrio la boca para protestar, pero Pietro la detuvo. Al cerrar la puerta, el grupo se reunio. -No podemos dejar que esto siga asi...- dijo la Bruja Escarlata

-Tienes razon. Esto es tres incroyable... debemos hacer algo...- dijo Jean Paul Beaubier

-Muy bien... vayamos a la torre... hablemos con el...- dijo Ororo, caminando hacia el ascensor.

-Un momento... vamos a incumplir una orden del Profesor? Si Magneto no quiere que veamos al chico por algo sera.- dijo Angel, sus alas plegandose a su espalda

-Mira Worthington, nadie te obliga, si quieres vienes y si no no...- dijo Pietro, siguiendo a los demas.

Warren Worthington III cerro su boca y acompaño a los demas.

-No los llevare. El no quiere verlos.- dijo Jean -Me ha dicho que no quiere ver ni a su propia madre.-

-No necesita vernos. Solo queremos hablar con el.- dijo Magneto

-Yo puedo llevarte hasta ahi Erik, pero te cansaras antes de recibir una respuesta.- agrego Frost

-Mira Jean. Hemos trabajado con ese chico desde antes de fundar la escuela. Xavier pudo hablar con el un par de veces, pero es extremadamente timido y no pudo lograr nada. El tan solo saber que tu eres su amiga es impresionante, Tu puedes convencerlo para que salga de alli.- dijo Erik con calma, mirando fijo a Jean. -No quieres llevarnos, no lo hagas, pero intentalo tu, dile que regrese a su cuerpo, que vuelva a la realidad.-

Jean suspiro, sabia que el autismo de Kurt era perjudicial para el, pero temia perder a su amigo, o lastimarlo.

-Es lo mejor para el... nuestro deseo es que se una al resto del alumnado.- agrego Erik Lensherr.

Jean lo penso por unos segundos. -Hablare con el... sola.- dijo mirando a Frost desafiante.

-Hasta las ventanas estan clausuradas...- dijo Jean Paul, volando afuera de la torre, hablando por el comunicador que portaban

-No hay forma de entrar...- agrego Wanda, mirando la puerta de metal cerrada frente al grupo.

-Bueno, no se puede entrar por las ventanas, ni por la puerta... asi que mala suerte para el pobre chico...- dijo Worthington volteandose.

Colossus asumio su forma blindada, moviendose adelante. -Si quieren puedo derribar la puerta.-

-No. No vamos a destruir todo...- dijo Ororo.

-Tal vez yo pueda hacer algo...- dijo Wanda, la Bruja Escarlata. Cerro sus ojos, levantado su mano derecha, mientras la misma brillaba con energia roja

Poco a poco la puerta de metal se fue oxidando, hasta que en materia de segundos la misma se convirtio en polvo rojizo.

-Bien hecho hermanita...- dijo Pietro, mientras Northstar se unia al grupo una vez mas.

Ororo fue la primera en ingresar. La habitacion era pequeña, y estaba completamente a oscuras. Un putrido olor a azufre llenaba la misma. Ororo levanto lentamente su mano, un pequeño rayo surgio en la misma, iluminando el lugar. Con mucho cuidado se acerco hacia la cama y al llegar, al ver al joven grito -DIOSAS!-

-Realmente quieren que vuelvas a la realidad Kurt...- dijo Jean, sentada una vez mas con el joven en su mente.

-No. Una vez me vi, sabes? Mi mama no tenia espejos en casa, ni me dejaba salir a ningun lado... pero una vez... me escape... me vi en el reflejo del agua... no... nadie puede verme... nadie quiere a un monstruo.- dijo el joven, intentando no mirarla.

-Pero Kurt, esta escuela esta llena de monstruos!- dijo Jean levantando las manos -Hay un chico que mide mas de dos metros y habla en tercera persona. Otro que tiene alas, otro que parece hecho de plastilina... y despues esta Blob...-

-Blob?- pregunto Kurt, dandose vuelta en la cama

-Creeme, el nombre lo dice todo.- agrego Jean con una sonrisa

-Esta es una escuela para chicos especiales, como tu, como Jean, como yo...- dijo Magneto, ingresando en la habitacion en el plano astral, detras de el, Emma Frost ingreso sonriente

-No! Me prometieron que entraria sola!- dijo Jean, poniendose de pie, enojada.

Cintas rojizas surjieron de la nada misma, deteniendo a la joven, envolviendose alrededor de su cuerpo. -Quieta Jean... dejalo hablar.- agrego Frost con su mano extendida

-Kurt, tu madre esta preocupada, todos lo estamos. Ya hace años que estas en esta situacion. No tienes nada que temer entre nosotros.- dijo Magneto, acercandose al niño, el cual se escondia detras de su sabana en la cama.

-No! Dejenlo!- grito Jean, inmovilizada por Emma Frost.

-Kurt, solo queremos lo mejor para ti...- dijo Magneto, estirando su mano hacia el joven.

El grupo no podia hablar. Frente a ellos, sentado en la cama, se encontraba el ser mas extraño que jamas habian visto. Su cuerpo estaba recubierto de vello azul. Tenia dos dedos en los pies, y tres en las manos. Orejas puntiagudas, colmillos, y ojos amarillos, y una cola se erguia detras de el.

-Tres imposible! Le demon!- dijo Jean Paul asustado y retrocediendo un paso

-No seas idiota, no es un demonio...- dijo Wanda, avanzando entre el grupo, moviendose cerca -Oye... esta todo bien, no te vamos a lastimar...- pero el joven no se movia, con excepcion de su cola, la cual oscilaba detras de el.

-Escucha a mi hermana, no vinimos a lastimarte, sino a salvarte...- dijo Pietro.

-Esta muy oscuro aqui...- agrego Colossus

-Abran las ventanas.- dijo Ororo

-Estan tapiadas por fuera...- agrego Jean Paul

-No importa como, rompanlas, pero abran las ventanas. El chico necesita la luz del sol y la caricia del viento.- agrego la joven. Actuando como uno, el equipo siguio las ordenes de su lider.

-Hablame Kurt! Dime algo!- suplico Magneto, sin respuesta

-Vayanse por favor! Solo lo asustan mas!- imploro Jean aun inmovil

-Pequeño... coopera con nosotros... no me obligues a usar la fuerza...- dijo Emma, mirando al joven a los ojos

-Emma por favor...- dijo Magneto

-Erik, si no quiere enfrentar la realidad tal vez tengamos que obligarlo a que lo haga. Puedo forzarlo a tomar su verdadera imagen en el mundo astral, en vez de esta imagen idealizada que sostiene!- dijo Emma con una extraña sonrisa en su cara

-No! Eso no lo ayudara!- grito Jean

-Ya callate Grey...- agrego Frost, y una cinta roja se envolvio alrededor de la boca de la joven

-Debe haber alguna razon por la cual Charles nunca lo forzo a ver la realidad.- dijo pensativo Magneto

-Porque el bueno de Charles cree que todo el mundo es lo suficientemente fuerte como para lidiar con sus problemas psiquicos, y tu yo sabemos que no es asi.- agrego Emma. -Di la palabra y hare lo posible por forzarlo a su cuerpo.-

Magneto miro a Jean, la cual negaba con su cabeza, miro a Kurt, quien estaba aterrorizado detras de sus sabanas. -Hazlo.-

Emma Frost sonrio y comenzo a concentrarse.

-Toma mi mano niño... no te lastimare...- dijo Ororo. El joven no se movio.

-Dejame a mi Ororo.- dijo Jean Paul -Eres bastante feo, sabes? Pero despues de ver comer a Blob, nada me asusta...- agrego sonriendo. El joven no respondio

Uno a uno intentaron hablar con el joven, darle animos, pero no respondia. De repente, Pietro Lensherr corrio hacia las escaleras a toda velocidad. En un segundo habia vuelto, portando un gigantesco espejo en sus manos. Lo poso frente al joven, y comenzo a hablar. -Mirate. Eres un monstruo, un bicho feo y azulado. Si caminaras por la calle la gente se moriria del susto.-

-Pietro!- grito Ororo soprendida por las palabras del joven, pero Jean Paul coloco una mano en su hombro.

-No existe nada mas feo que tu. Y sin embargo aca estamos, hablandote y pidiendote que vengas con nosotros, que salgas de esta maldita torre. Si no entiendes que no nos importa el que seas un monstruo, entonces no vale la pena que nos esforcemos por ti.- sin decir mas dejo el espejo contra la pared y volteo. -No se ustedes, pero yo no perdere mas mi tiempo con el bicho azul. Si quiere venir, bienvenido sea, yo voy a la pileta.-

-Te acompaño- dijo Jean Paul Beaubier, casi de inmediato

Worthington no dijo palabra, pero acompaño a Pietro.

-Ororo?- pregunto Colossus, la joven asintio con la cabeza, y el muchacho ruso regreso a su forma normal y siguio a los demas.

-Pietro puede ser un poco brusco... pero dijo la verdad. No nos importa como sos...- dijo Wanda.

El joven no respondio. Wanda miro a Ororo y las dos comenzaron a dejar la habitacion.

-NO!- grito Jean, destrozando en mil pedazos las cintas que la detenian. Creo un escudo alrededor de Kurt, impidiendo a Emma que lo ataque.

-Jean sal del medio...- dijo Magneto

-No! No pueden obligarlo!- agrego la joven, parandose frente a Kurt, bloqueando los ataques continuos de la Profesora Frost.

Y fue entonces cuando el cuerpo de Kurt comenzo a brillar.

-Ya no quiero estar aqui...- dijo Kurt, asumiendo su forma verdadera en el plano astral

Jean se sorprendio y sonrio al joven, Magneto tambien sonrio y extendio su mano. -Buena eleccion Kurt... bienvenido a la escuela Xavier...-

Kurt dudo, pero tomo la mano de Magneto y la sacudio, y lentamente su figura desaparecio del plano astral, regresando por completo a su cuerpo

-De... de enserio no les molesta?- pregunto Kurt, sus ojos amarillos brillando en su oscuro rincon.

Ororo volteo en la puerta, y sonrio. -Ven a la pileta con nosotros... un buen chapuzon siempre levanta el animo...-

Y, muy lentamente, el joven extendio sus piernas, dejando la cama al fin.

Media hora despues, mientras los alumnos del Profesor Magneto disfrutaban de la pileta olimpica, un grupo de estudiantes miraba con detenimiento desde una ventana del piso superior de la mansion-escuela.

-Otro nuevo?- pregunto Angelo Unuscione, Unus

-Parece un demonio...- dijo Fred Dukes, Blob

-Es bien feo...- agrego Dominic Petros, Avalanche

-Asi que ese es el que intentabamos salvar en el plano astral...- dijo Zala Dane, Static pensativa

-Menos mal que no lo vimos antes... nos hubiesemos muerto del susto...- agrego Regan Wyngarde, Mastermind

-Saben lo que esto significa, no?- dijo John Proudstar

Los miembros de la Hermandad miraron incredulos a su lider y este hablo una vez mas -Carne fresca...- agrego, posando sus ojos en Kurt, mientras sus compañeros comenzaban a reir.

-Increible... al parecer nos equivocamos... por suerte, a veces podemos aprender de nuestros alumnos...- dijo la proyeccion astral de Charles Xavier, de pie al lado de Erik Lensherr, quien miraba a traves de la ventana de su oficina.

-Si. Al fin el chico Darkholme se integrara... hay que avisarle a su madre.-

-Lo hare de inmediato. Que paso con los padres de Pryde?- pregunto Xavier

-Firmaron los papeles. La chica se puede quedar.- dijo Magneto frunciendo el ceño

-Emma los ayudo?- pregunto Xavier

-No. Los malditos racistas estaban mas que contentos de sacarse de encima a la pobre Kitty... su propia hija... bastardos...- dijo Erik enojado

-Sabes que no podemos culpar a los humanos por ser... humanos...- agrego Charles pensativo

-Si lo se... alli, en Washington?- pregunto Erik

-Todo esta saliendo a la perfeccion viejo amigo... es mas, hoy recibi una proposicion muy interesante de parte de Jacob Scott.- sonrio Xavier

-Si? Es lo que esperabamos?- pregunto Erik con entusiasmo.

-Asi es... estas viendo la proyeccion astral del proximo vicepresidente de los Estados Unidos de America...- agrego Xavier, su mirada en la pileta y en los chicos divirtiendose

-Un dia de excelentes noticias...- sonrio Erik Lensherr

-Sin lugar a dudas...- dijo Xavier. -Un dia perfecto...-

Continuara!


	4. Kids' Night Out

Episodio 4: Kids' night out.

-Apurense chicos, o nos moriremos de frio...- dijo la Profesora Amelia Voght Xavier, respirando el aire puro del bosque. Su pequeño escuadrón hacía lo imposible por levantar las carpas. Mientras el joven Robert Drake, Iceman, ayudado por el inexperto Kurt Darkholme, Nightcrawler, intentaban subir su carpa sin exito, las chicas Jean Marie Beaubier, Aurora, y Lorna Dane, Magnetrix, sonreian atando los ultimos cabos de la suya, mientras la quinta alumna, Angelica Jones, Firestar, buscaba ramas secas para empezar un fuego.

Lorna Dane sonrio. -Si quieren los ayudo, con mis poderes magneticos es facil colocar las estacas en el suelo.-

-No gracias,- dijo Bobby Drake con cierto orgullo, martillando la estaca, intentando dejar la carpa lista.

-Estas seguro, Herr Iceman? Falta poco para que anochezca y no parece que terminaremos.- dijo Kurt, sosteniendo en alto el palo central de la carpa.

-No necesitamos ayuda de una chica, somos hombres!- dijo Bobby con orgullo, terminando de colocar la ultima estaca. -Ves? No necesitabamos ayuda...- sonrio, poniendose de pie.

Kurt solto el palo. La carpa se mantuvo en pie. Los jovenes mutantes ingresaron y un segundo despues, la carpa se tambaleo y cayo sobre ellos. La Profesora no pudo evitar unirse a sus alumnas y rieron al ver como los chicos intenban salir de la carpa caida.

-Tal vez esto le enseñe, joven Drake, que todo hombre necesita la ayuda de una mujer de vez en cuando...- dijo la Profesora. Amelia Voght miro a Lorna, quien movio su mano y con simpleza coloco las estacas de la carpa de los chicos.

Angelica Jones regreso al claro y coloco las ramas secas en un circulo de piedra. Con un simple chasquido de sus dedos, una onda de microondas surgio de ellos, calentando las ramas e iniciando una pequeña hoguera.

-Muy bien, ahora que esta armado el campamento tenemos que asegurarnos la comida. En el bosque encontraran varias hierbas y si tenemos suerte algun conejo o dos...- dijo la Profesora.

-Sopa de conejo?- rezongo Bobby Drake. -Hoy es sabado! Siempre hacen pizza en la cafeteria los sabados a la noche... no podemos ir hasta el colegio y volver? Estamos a 10 cuadras... por favor profesora!- agrego.

-No. El ejercicio es para que aprendan a sobrevivir con lo que les da la naturaleza. Todos los grupos han pasado por esto.- respondio la profesora

-Frau Professor... si se supone que tenemos que vivir de la naturaleza... no deberiamos encender el fuego o armar las carpas sin poderes mutantes?- pregunto Kurt

-Buena pregunta...- murmuro Bobby

-Somos mutantes, nuestros poderes mutantes son naturales, provienen de la naturaleza.- respondio Lorna, cruzando los brazos.

-Exacto, no es nuestra culpa que sus poderes no sirvan para nada...- dijo Jean Marie sacando la lengua.

-Espero que te guste tomar gaseosa caliente porque no pienso usar mis "inservibles" poderes para enfriar la tuya...- respondio Iceman sacando la lengua.

-Basta de charlas! A buscar la cena que se hace tarde!- dijo la Profesora aplaudiendo con firmeza. Mientras sus alumnos se esparcian por el bosque grito -Y no se alejen mucho!-, y recordo a su esposo, el Dr Xavier, con una sonrisa y deseo que estuviera alli.

-No te preocupes... cuando se duerman, puedo ir a la escuela y volver con comida...- susurro Kurt a su nuevo amigo.

-Kurt, no se como hice para sobrevivir sin ti todos estos años...- dijo Bobby con una sonrisa colocando su brazo en el hombro del extraño mutante azulado.

Una onda de calor se expandió por el pecho del joven Kurt y éste sonrió en respuesta. Iceman y los demás lo habían aceptado en su grupo casi de inmediato y con cada instante que sucedía, Kurt se sentía realmente parte del grupo.

Las horas pasaron con rapidez y el Instituto Xavier para jovenes dotados fue asumiendo la calma nocturna. Los alumnos ingresaron en sus cuartos, alistandose para dormir, mientras algunos profesores daban los ultimos pasos por los pasillos de la escuela, asegurandose que todos estuvieran donde deberian estar. Las reglas del instituto eran claras, tras el toque de queda, diez minutos despues de haber terminado la cena, todos los alumnos debian estar en sus camas, sin importar sus edades. Como toda regla, siempre habia alguien dispuesto a quebrarla. Ocultos en la oscuridad del pasillo, Samuel Guthrie y Vance Astrovik avanzaban en silencio, sus pies desnudos tocando la alfombra. Caminaban en silencio y haciendo fuerza para susurrar, acercandose cada vez mas al ala de las chicas.

-Bobby jura que es verdad...- dijo Sam muy despacio.

-No te creo...- respondió Vance con entusiasmo.

-Te digo que si. El la vio dormir desnuda la semana pasada...- agregó Sam, moviendose lentamente.

-Wow... espero que tengamos la misma suerte...- dijo Vance.

-Si, la verdad que tuvo suerte Bobby, llegar al cuarto de Ororo Xavier, entrar y salir sin que lo vieran? Es un maestro Bobby...- sonrió Sam

-Espero que hayas aprendido de él...- susurro Vance. Tras una corta caminata, llegaron ante el cuarto compartido por Ororo Xavier, Wanda Lensherr y Katherine Pryde. Con mucho cuidado, y con la mano sudada, Samuel Guthrie tomó la perilla, y la movió lentamente. La puerta se abrió sin hacer ruido, y la excitación creció en los jóvenes pubertos. Con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora ingresaron en la habitación, cuidadosamente entrecerrando la puerta para que la luz del pasillo no fuera excesiva. Con cuidado se acercaron a la cama más cercana, y vieron un bulto cubierto por completo con las sabanas y cubrecamas. Vance Astrovik lanzó un suspiro de decepción, y Sam colocó un dedo sobre sus labios. Con cuidado, el joven Guthrie tomó el cubrecamas y lo levantó, espiando debajo. No pudo detenerse y dijo en voz alta –¿Qué demonios?- sin ningún cuidado removió las sabanas para encontrar un par de almohadas debajo. Sorprendido miró a su compañero. Caminaron hacia la segunda cama, cubierta de rojo, y repitieron la operación. Otra vez encontraron almohadas en vez de sabanas.

-¿No están?- pregunto Vance susurrando.

-¡Las muy vivas se escaparon! ¡No están en la escuela!- dijo Sam sorprendido, caminando hacia la tercer cama. De un tirón movió las sabanas, pero esta vez, no encontro lo que esperaba.

Kitty Pryde abrió los ojos, al sentir que le quitaban las sabanas. Vio frente a ella a dos chicos en su ropa de dormir y comenzó a gritar. -¡Qué demonios creen que están haciendo!- gritó, tomando las sabanas y cubriendose.

Vance y Sam no pudieron responder. Se mantuvieron en silencio mientras la joven gritaba y, tras darse cuenta de lo que ocurria corrieron hacia la puerta a toda velocidad. Kitty se calmo y miro las camas de sus compañeras de cuarto. ¿Dónde estaban Ororo y Wanda?

La música llenaba el ambiente y confundia los sentidos. El juego de luces ayudaba a mantener la confusión, y los jóvenes bailaban apretados al ritmo de la música. Ororo Xavier fue la primera en entrar, seguida de cerca por los demás. Volteó levemente para ver a Wanda, quien sonreía con excitación ante el prospecto de una noche en el boliche. Warren Worthington sonrió colocando una mano en la cintura de Jean, mientras que Piotr Rasputin y Layna Petrovna prosiguieron a la pista de baile de la mano, seguidos de cerca por Henry McCoy y Alison Blaire. Pietro Lensherr se acerco a Ororo y le dijo -Jean Paul y yo iremos a buscar algunas chicas... nos vemos a la hora que acordamos!- grito sobre la cacofonía del lugar. Ororo asintió y pronto sintió que la arrastraban hacia adelante. Wanda tomo su mano, llevándola hacia la pista de baile.

-¿Lista para bailar?- pregunto Warren mientras veia como sus compañeros entraban en la pista. Jean asintio con una sonrisa forzada, no estaba muy contenta de estar alli.

La musica sonaba con fuerza y los jovenes mutantes se dejaron llevar, bailando y mezclandose con los humanos. Los minutos pasaron y la musica intoxicante llenó sus sentidos. Un joven de largos cabellos castaños y anteojos de sol se acercó hacia Ororo, tomando su mano -¿Qué hace una petite tan bella como tú bailando sola? ¿Me permites este baile, chere?- preguntó, bajando sus anteojos levemente y mostrando unos ojos de puro rojo debajo. Ororo sonrió y tomó la mano del joven y comenzaron a bailar.

Tras unos minutos, la música se detuvo y un hombre tomó un microfono en el escenario, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. -Ahora... porque ustedes lo pidieron... llegan... ¡Los Merodeadores!- gritó y al hacerlo la totalidad de la multitud respondió con alegria.

Luces de colores se encendieron sobre ellos, mientras la batería sonaba con fuerza.

-Lo siento chere... es mi llamada...- dijo el joven de ojos rojos. Besó la mano de Ororo y saltó sobre la multitud hacia el escenario. El joven tomó el microfono y comenzó a cantar, mientras las luces mostraban a los demas intregantes de la banda. En la batería, Ororo pudo ver a una joven de cabellos caoba y con un mechon blanco delante, y que tambien usaba anteojos de sol. En una de las guitarras, un joven de cabellos rubios sonreia a la audiencia. Y del otro lado del cantante, Ororo pudo ver a un joven de expresion seria, cuyos anteojos de sol eran diferentes de los de la banda, pues eran de color rojo. Una extraña sensación recorrió su cuerpo al ver al joven y al escuchar su musica. Y la multitud comenzó a bailar y cantar con la banda en vivo.

-Y cuando el fuego se disipo... cuando el humo desaparecio... solo encontraron... ¡sus huesos!- grito Bobby Drake, iluminando su cara con una linterna.

-Esa historia no asusta a nadie...- dijo Jeanne Marie.

-No sirves para contar historias de terror, Drake...- dijo Angelica, estirando sus brazos y bostezando.

-Creo que mejor nos vamos a dormir...- dijo Lorna Dane poniendose de pie.

-Es una excelente idea... ya es bastante más tarde que la hora habitual para ustedes...- agregó la Profesora, haciendo lo imposible para no bostezar.

Uno a uno se retiraron a sus carpas, Bobby refunfuñando sobre sus historias de terror, y se dispusieron a descansar. Sin saber que en la oscuridad de la noche, varios ojos los observaban desde los árboles.

La luz del callejon era casi nula y los dos jóvenes apretaban sus cuerpos, sus labios unidos en un beso interminable. Ocultos de ojos curiosos, acariciaban sus cuerpos y no se detenian por nada, besandose sin cesar. De repente, el joven conocido como Jean Paul Beaubier separó sus labios de los de -Pietro... escucha...- dijo cuando la música cesó.

-Es solo el intermedio... ya seguirán cantando...- dijo con una sonrisa el joven, acariciando las nalgas de su compañero y acercandolo más hacia él. La música regresó y Pietro sonrió -¿Ves? Ahora sigamos que nos queda poco tiempo...-

Jean Paul respondió conuna sonrisa y volvió a hundir sus labios en los de su amado.

Jean Grey parecía hipnotizada. Sus ojos se posaron sobre el joven de anteojos rojos, mirando como tocaba la guitarra. Su corazón parecía saltar cada vez que lo veía. A pesar de estar bailando con el joven más apuesto del local, Jean no podía dejar de ver a ese flacucho individuo.

Warren Worthington notó que Jean estaba distraída, pero poco le importo, en la distancia vio un par de jovencitas que no le quitaban los ojos de encima.

Los últimos retumbos de la batería dieron por finalizado el mini-recital y el cantante del grupo levantó en alto su mano, y la audiencia hizo un silencio. -¡Quiero oír un fuerte aplauso para mi hermanito Alex!- dijo apuntando al joven rubio a su derecha, quien hizo unos acordes con su guitarra. La gente aplaudió con entusiasmo. -¡A nuestra querida prima... Rogue!- agregó apuntando a la joven que tocaba la bateria, quien con una mirada inexpresiva retumbó los tambores. -¡Y a mi hermano mayor... Scott!- agregó apuntando al joven de anteojos rojos. La gente aplaudió una vez mas, rugiendo de alegria. -¡Eso es todo por esta noche, los Merodeadores se despiden!- gritó el jefe de la banda, ante unos acordes de sus compañeros. Las luces se apagaron y la música tecno-dance regresó al boliche.

-¡Que buen grupo!- gritó Wanda con una sonrisa, acercandose a Ororo.

-¡Si! ¡No los habia oido antes!- gritó Ororo, bailando con su amiga.

-¡Y el cantante bailo con vos! ¡Tenés toda la suerte!- gritó Wanda.

-Su suerte recién está comenzando, chere...- dijo el cantante de la banda otra vez entre la gente. -¿Que me dicen si me acompañan detras de escena?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

Wanda asintio pero Ororo dudó -¿Y los demás?- preguntó la joven de cabellos blancos.

-¡Se pueden cuidar solos! Todavia no es hora de volver...- dijo Wanda, tomando la mano del joven.

Ororo miro los ojos del cantante y su sonrisa y tomo la otra mano del líder de la banda, quien las guio detras de escena.

-Oye! No dijiste cual es tu nombre...- dijo Wanda al joven.

-Remy... Remy Summers...- dijo con una sonrisa, pasando por una puerta custodiada por un alto y musculoso patovica.

Bobby Drake tapó su nariz, moviendo su mano frente a su cara. -¡Es un gran poder... pero apesta!- dijo sin cuidado.

-Lo siento... apenas puedo controlar mi teletransportacion... el Profesor Pym dice que puedo tardar meses en controlar el olor y el ruido...- agrego Kurt Darkholme, abriendo la caja de pizza.

Bobby acerco su cara a la pizza y aspiró -Ese si es un buen olor...- dijo, tomando una porción -MMMM pizza-

De repente se escucho un ruido, una especie de grito aterrador que lleno el aire nocturno.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Kurt, un pedazo de pizza en su mano de tres dedos.

-¿El viento?- dijo Bobby tentativamente.

Vieron como la luz en la carpa contigua se encendia y se miraron. Pensaron lo mismo al unisono. Colocaron sus pedazos de pizza de vuelta en la caja y la escondieron debajo de las bolsas de dormir. Bobby asomo la cabeza por la abertura de la carpa, para ver a Jeanne Marie hacer lo mismo.

-¡Deja ya de hacer ruido Drake! ¡Queremos dormir!- gritó la joven francesa

-¡Yo no fui!- dijo Bobby

El ruido volvio a resonar, la luz de la luna tocando las carpas. La tierra temblo levemente y Bobby y Jeanne Marie se miraron mutuamente y regresaron a sus carpas, cerrando las entradas casi al unisono.

-¿Y? ¿Que fue eso?- pregunto Lorna Dane desde la seguridad de su bolsa de dormir.

-No se... se que no fue Drake...- dijo la mayor de las jovenes.

-Yo mantendre la luz...- dijo Angelica, su mano brillando como el fuego. -¿Y si despertamos a la profesora?-

-Si no se desperto con ese ruido dudo que lo haga...- agrego Lorna.

-Y entonces... ¿que hacemos?- pregunto Angelica Jones, y su miedo creció cuando ninguna de las dos jovenes mayores que ella pudo darle una respuesta.

Bobby Drake cubrió su cuerpo con la sábana, mientras los aterradores gritos sonaban cada vez con más fuerza a su alrededor. Sus ojos miraron a Kurt, quien se encontraba de cuclillas, su cola moviendose lentamente detrás de él, sus orejas puntiagudas extendidas, escuchando con intensidad. –Es como si el grito estuviera allí... pero no está... –dijo el joven mutante confundido. De repente sucedió, la carpa flotó por los cielos, dejándolos solos y una amenazadora figura apareció sobre ellos. Bobby Drake gritó de terror, cerrando sus ojos, pero Kurt se mantuvo impasible, observando la figura de pie sobre ellos. La figura era la de un vampiro gigante, sus dientes brillando con sangre en la luz de la luna. El vampiro gruñó y se movió hacia Kurt tomandolo del cuello. –Muere bicho feo... –dijo, mientras sus dedos apretaban la garganta del joven.

Bobby gritó, apuntando sus manos hacia el vampiro, lanzó un bloque de hielo, pero éste atravesó al oscuro ser sin hacerle daño.

Los ojos amarillos de Kurt Darkholme miraron inexpresivos al vampiro y dijo simplemente –No puedes matarme –. El joven extendió sus colmillos levemente y desapareció en un flash de azufre. Un instante después apareció junto a Bobby Drake, tomó al joven por el cuello de su pijama y ambos desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

-A donde se fue? –preguntó Dominic Petros con curiosidad, oculto detrás de un árbol.

-No lo sé... mi ilusión no lo afectó –dijo Regan Wyngarde, abriendo sus ojos.

-Cómo pueden haberle perdido el rastro? –preguntó John Proudstar, enfadado.

-John...? –pregutó Zala Dane a su lado, abrazándose a sí misma. De repente un fuerte frío los cubrió, la temperatura había descendido varios grados en segundos.

-Drake –susurró Proudstar. Sin dudarlo el joven comenzó a golpear el árbol más cercano y pronto cayeron de él Bobby Drake y Kurt Darkholme.

-Que demonios están haciendo? –dijo Bobby enfadado, de espaldas en el suelo. A su lado, Angelo Unuscione había tomado a Kurt por detrás, soteniendolo de pie.

Proudstar colocó su pie en su pecho, impidiendo que se levante. –Haz que suba la temperatura de nuevo, mi novia tiene frío –

Bobby Drake tragó saliva y cerró sus ojos, devolviendo la temperatura natural de la noche.

-Bien, ahora lárgate –dijo Proudstar, sonando sus nudillos volteó para ver a Kurt, quien pataleaba en los brazos de Unus, demasiado exhausto para teletransportarse nuevamente.

Una brillante luz lo detuvo. –Hey... sueltenlos –dijo Magnetrix. Detrás de ella, Aurora, se encontraba levitando y emitiendo una poderosa luz, mientras que las manos de Firestar brillaban con un poderoso fuego.

-Quieres jugar hermanita? –preguntó Zala Dane, electricidad recorriendo sus manos.

-Vete de aquí Dane, el problema es con el monstruo –dijo Avalanche

-Si atacan a Kurt nos atacan a todos –dijo Aurora, brillando con más fuerza.

-Como quieran –dijo Zala Dane, saltando hacia su hermana menor, lanzando rayos de electricidad por sus manos. Y ambos grupos se avalanzaron sobre sí mismos, sus poderes chocando con fuerza en el bosque cercano a la mansión.

-Wanda eh... lindo nombre... –sonrió el joven Alex Summers, removiendo sus cabellos rubios de su cara. Extendió una lata de cerveza hacia la joven, quien la tomó gustosa, mientras Alex colocaba una mano en la pared en la que ella se encontraba apoyada. –Y dime... estudias por aquí cerca? No recuerdo haberte visto en la secundaria local –

-Voy a una escuela... privada –respondió Wanda, tomando un sorbo de la cerveza.

Cerca, en un cómodo sillón Ororo y Remy Summers se fundían en un beso interminable, mientras Scott Summers charlaba con una mujer bastante mayor que él, de largos cabellos negros y ajustado vestido del mismo color.

-¿Dónde está Ororo? –preguntó Henry McCoy, tocando el hombro de su amigo Warren Worthington.

Warren se separó de la jovencita con quien se estaba besando y encogió sus hombros, contestando sin contestar. En un instante regresó a su actividad, mientras Henry McCoy seguía buscando a la joven, guiando a su novia entre la multitud.

-Y?- preguntó Alison

-No sabe... preguntemosle a Piotr... –dijo apuntando en la dirección del gigante ruso

-Todos están besuqueandose y nosotros perdiendo el tiempo –refunfuñó la joven.

Henry se detuvo en seco y volteó. Sus labios tocaron por un instante los de su novia y habló –Alison, es tarde, deberíamos comenzar nuestro retorno, no quiero imaginar lo que podría sucedernos si el Profesor Magneto se entera de nuestra pequeña excursión.-

-Todos los viernes hacemos la pequeña excursión, y nunca sucedió nada... –respondió la joven.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento hoy... –dijo Henry, apuntando al centro de la multitud, donde Jean Grey miraba el escenario vacío, inmóvil entre la muchedumbre que bailaba sin cesar a su alrededor.

La luz se apagó de golpe en el cuarto VIP, cuando la bombilla explotó en mil pedazos y Ororo se separó de Remy.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó la joven.

-Nada... todo está bien –respondió Remy con una sonrisa, sus ojos rojos brillando en la semi penumbra. Una débil luz ingresaba por la puerta. Los ojos de Ororo buscaron a Wanda, y la encontraron en los brazos del joven Alex y vió que tenía en sus manos una lata de cerveza.

-Diosas no... –susurró Ororo. La joven quizo ponerse de pie, pero Remy la abrazó con fuerza.

-No te vayas aún... –dijo el joven.

-Mi amiga... no puede tomar... no es bueno –dijo Ororo, hundiendose en el sillón

-Es sólo cerveza –dijo Remy moviendo sus hombros y acercando sus labios a los de Ororo.

-No... es... –la joven quería hablar, pero el Merodeador besaba sin cesar sus labios -... puede... pasar... algo... malo... –

-No digas tonterías... no pasará nada que ella no quiera que pase –dijo Remy sin dejar de besar los labios de Ororo.

Y entonces sucedió. Pequeños rastros de polvo cayeron del techo y se escuchó un poderoso crujido. Ororo empujó a Remy de encima de ella, y sus ojos se posaron en el techo, una grieta se formaba en el mismo. –Diosas... WANDA!- gritó

Wanda se separó de Alex para ver a Ororo y entonces vió como parte del techo se caía entre ellos y el sillón donde estaba –Ororo! –gritó

La gente comenzó a gritar. La música había cesado cuando un pedazo de cieloraso destruyó los equipos. El pánico tomó control de todos y los gritos comenzaron a sonar con fuerza mientras los jóvenes corrían en todas las direcciones.

-Piotr... toma a Alison y Layna y vayanse de aquí –gritó Henry McCoy, levantando a su novia por sobre su cabeza y entregandola al joven ruso.

-Nyet... puedo ayudar aquí –dijo el joven

-Da, vete, eres muy grandote para poder correr entre la gente, debo buscar a los demás. –dijo Henry, sus ojos buscando a sus compañeros. Vio como el techo continuaba derrumbandose y se preocupó. Subió la capucha de su buzo, ocultando su cara y saltó hacia la pared más cercana, usándola para rebotar en la misma, evitando los pedazos de techo que caían por todos lados.

-Estás bien? –preguntó Remy, en el suelo, sus brazos alrededor de Ororo

-Si... te moviste muy rápido... gracias... –dijo la joven.

Se pusieron de pie y Ororo pudo ver cómo Alex empujaba a Wanda hacia fuera y dijo –Vamos, salgamos de este lugar –intentando no fruncir el ceño.

-Si –respondió Remy.

-Ouch!- gritó la joven mientras avanzaban. -Creo que me quebré el tobillo –dijo apoyandose en Remy.

El joven sonrió, tomando a la joven en sus brazos y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. –No te preocupes chere... yo te sacaré de aquí sin problemas.-

Ororo no pudo evitar sonreír.

Jean se encontraba inmóvil, el local destruyéndose a su alrededor. Sus ojos brillaban y los escombros no la tocaban. –Tal vez sería mejor si nos retiraramos mi joven compañera de estudios –dijo Henry McCoy, aterrizando a su lado. Jean no respondió. Un gigantesco pedazo de techo se desprendió sobre ellos y Bestia tomó a Jean para moverla, pero no podía hacerlo, la joven parecía anclada por sus poderes telekinéticos. El mutante encogió sus hombros, preparándose para lo peor, pero un rayo de energía rojiza surcó los cielos, impactando en el pedazo de techo, el cual fue desviado por el mismo. Henry miró entre el polvo y los escombros y le pareció ver una figura entre ellos, cuyos ojos brillaban con el mismo resplandor rojizo, pero no pudo ver quien era.

-Mi hermana, donde está mi hermana? –preguntó Pietro, acercándose a Warren Worthington.

-No... cough... no lo sé!- gritó el joven.

Los ojos de Pietro escaneaban la multitud de jóvenes que salían del boliche, y vió como Rasputín emergía con Alison y Layna, pero no había rastros de Wanda o de Ororo siquiera. El joven se movió con gran velocidad, intentando ingresar al local, pero le era imposible, pues el caudal de gente que salía era muy grande.

-Pietro... –dijo Jean Paul, acercandose -... no crees que las posibilidades de que un boliche relativamente nuevo se desplome son muy pequeñas? –preguntó

Pietro volteó, sus ojos abiertos de par en par, comprendiendo lo que quería decir. –Vamos al callejón de nuevo... nos metemos por arriba, me puedes llevar volando... –

-No será necesario –dijo Jean Paul apuntando a la puerta del local.

Pietro volteó para ver a Wanda de la mano de un joven rubio. Frunció el ceño y corrió hacia su hermana gemela. –Que demonios estás haciendo? –preguntó enfadado.

-Pietro... –susurró Wanda.

-Quien eres tú? Su novio? –dijo Alex con una sonrisa burlona.

-Es... mi hermano... –dijo Wanda

Pietro tomó la mano de su hermana y tiró con fuerza, separandola del joven

-Hey! Quien te crees--? –dijo Alex enojado, moviendose para delante, pero sintió una mano en su hombro. El joven volteó para ver a Rogue, quien le hizo un gesto. Alex vió como Pietro se llevaba a Wanda y cerró su puño con enojo, pero siguió a la joven del mechón blanco.

-Jean?- Preguntó Ororo, en los brazos de Remy. El local estaba casi vacío, sólo quedaban Jean, Henry y ellos dos. Del techo sólo quedaban pequeños retazos cercanos a las paredes y la destrucción era casi total. La joven Grey permanecía inmóvil, mirando hacia donde estaba el escenario.

Ororo hizo seña a Remy para que la colocara en el suelo, y avanzó ayudada por éste hacia los demás.

-No responde... hace rato que está así... –dijo Henry, mirando a la joven. –Y quien es el caballero que nos honra con su presencia?- agregó

-Ahora no –dijo Ororo. Colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Jean y repitió el nombre de la joven.

Los ojos de Jean brillaron con fuerza cuando volteó para ver a Ororo. Un poderoso rayo de energía telekinética surgió de ella, impactando en el pecho de Ororo, quien cayó hacia atrás, ante la mirada atónita de los jóvenes.

Ororo tomó sus costillas, una se había roto. Los cielos tronaron con furia y se oscurecieron, mientras se ponía de pie. -¿Que demonios te pasa?!- gritó, sus ojos volviendose blancos, mientras el viento comenzaba a elevarse a su alrededor.

-Creo que no es seguro para usted, joven Merodeador –dijo Henry, empujando levemente a Remy –Deberiamos dejar el lugar.

-Yo no me voy a ningún lado –dijo Remy.

Ororo se acercó levemente hacia Jean, sosteniendo su costilla. Los ojos de la joven estaban posados en ella. El cielo tronó con más fuerza que antes.

-Realmente le aconsejo que dejemos el lugar –dijo Henry, tomando a Remy en sus brazos y saltando hacia la puerta.

-Sueltame!- gritó el joven, pero Henry no le hizo caso y lo llevó fuera.

Escombros comenzaron a flotar alrededor de Jean y se lanzaron con velocidad hacia Ororo. Esperando un ataque, Ororo levantó su mano izquierda, y un viento poderoso desvió los escombros. –La telekinesis es una ruda imitación del viento. No quieres que use todo su poder contra ti –

-Tomaste cerveza no? Estas cosas sólo pasan cuando tomas cerveza –dijo Pietro con enfado, rodeado por los demás.

-Tomé cerveza... pero no hice nada... Pietro puedo controlar mi poder! –respondió Wanda.

-Shhh, no griten tanto –dijo Warren por sobre su hombro.

-Allá viene Henry –dijo Alison, suspirando con alivio.

-No es el único que viene... –dijo Layna Petrovna, apuntando hacia la otra dirección.

-Uh oh... –dijeron Pietro y Wanda al ver a su padre acercandose, vistiendo una gabardina.

-Que demonios está ocurriendo? –preguntó Amelia Voght, la mitad de su cuerpo convertido en niebla, rodeando a los jóvenes.

Frente a ella, Avalancha se encontraba con sus pies envueltos en hielo, Zala Dane y Lorna Dane estaban en el piso, tirandose de los pelos, Firestar cubría a Unus con fuego y Regan Wyngarde se encontraba en el piso, sus ojos enceguecidos por Aurora, mientras Proudstar intentaba golpear a Kurt que estaba en un árbol. Se detuvieron al ver a la profesora de pie. –Estan en problemas! –gritó la mujer, envolviendolos a todos en su niebla. Desaparecieron y en un instante reaparecieron en el lobby del Instituto, en la misma posición en la que se encontraban.

-Erik! –gritó Amelia Voght recuperando su forma física. –No se muevan... están todos castigados!- agregó mirando a los alumnos.

-Ellos nos atacaron! Nosotros estábamos durmiendo!-grito Bobby Drake

-No importa! No deben usar sus poderes para pelear! –gritó la profesora, repitiendo el nombre del rector.

-Nos defendiamos! –replicó Aurora.

-ERIK!- gritó una vez más Amelia Voght.

-Por favor basta de griteríos –dijo Emma Frost, apareciendo en la parte superior de la escalera, vestiendo una bata transparente, mostrando su pequeña ropa interior debajo, para el deleite de los alumnos varones allí reunidos.

-Donde está Erik? –preguntó Amelia

-Parece ser que hoy es el día de romper las reglas... –dijo Emma descendiendo por la escalera.

De repente, Jean cayó de rodillas al piso, llorando. –Lo... lo siento... el... ruido... era mucho... yo... no... no pude... –

Ororo se acercó, sus ojos regresaron a la normalidad, las nubes disipandose. Se agachó al lado de la joven –Que sucedió?- preguntó.

-Todas... todas esas voces... en mi cabeza... fue... más de lo que podía soportar... sólo quería... estar sola... –dijo Jean llorando.

Ororo abrazó a Jean –No deberías desear eso... eres parte de nosotros ahora... sólo deberías habernos dicho que querías irte y nos hubieramos ido –

-Pero... todos se divertían... no... quería molestar... –respondió Jean.

-Hubiese sido mucho más sencillo que tirar abajo el local –dijo Ororo con una sonrisa.

Jean rió y asintió –Lo... siento... –

-Todo se puede arreglar –dijo Ororo. Lentamente se puso de pie, sintiendo el dolor en su costillas y en su tobillo. Jean la ayudó, poniendose de pie también.

-Si quieres puedo llevarte con mi telekinesis –dijo la joven.

-No... estoy bien... puedo caminar –dijo Ororo

-No queria hacer daño... –

-Ya lo has dicho, no te preocupes... –dijo Ororo

En silencio fueron caminando hacia la salida, sin darse cuenta que detrás de las cortinas del escenario, que aún colgaban precariamente de una viga, se encontraba un hombre de pálida piel, sus ojos rojos brillando y una sonrisa en sus labios. A su alrededor se encontraban los Merodeadores. Remy encendió un cigarrillo y miró hacia donde Ororo se marchaba.

-Creo que nuestro pequeño tour ha terminado mis niños... nos quedaremos en este pueblo... –dijo el hombre de piel pálida, sin voltear.

-Como digas padre... –dijo Scott Summers a su lado, mirando a la joven pelirroja.

Y el hombre de piel pálida comenzó a reír, sintiendo que su larga búsqueda había llegado a su fin.


End file.
